I Need You
by olpie09
Summary: Beth and Daryl are reunited after she escapes from Grady with Noah. Now that they are back together with the others, they try to figure out their relationship. They quickly realize the "you depend on anybody for anything" philosophy doesn't apply when it comes to them. Beth knows she needs Daryl but does he need her? This is a Bethyl slow burn.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

White... That is all I can see as we emerge from the pitch black of the hospital basement. Still temporarily blinded by the harsh sun I squint trying to get my eyes to adjust. Slowly things begin to come into focus as we continue toward the gate. I see walkers behind the gate blocking our only exit. I nod to Noah and we continue on. He opens the gate and I start shooting. Noah has no weapon so it is up to me to get us safely out of here. My bullets successfully connect to each walkers skull. I pull the trigger again... click. I am out of ammo. There are at least a half dozen walkers left all coming towards me. I am halfway to the exit where Noah is waiting looking hopelessly back at me. I am so close.

I throw the revolver up in the air causing it to flip and I grab the barrel of the handgun so the butt is exposed. A walker approaches me on my left and I sling the butt of the gun against its head knocking it backwards. I dodge two that are grabbing at me. A few more yards and I am free.

BANG. BANG.

My heart drops when I hear the shots coming from behind me. They are yelling at me. I can't make out what they are saying. I look back to the exit where Noah is now behind the fence... free. He is yelling at me too. The shots have confused the few remaining walkers in my way. It is now or never. I make a break for it. I hit one walker with the butt of my gun. A small skinny woman walker approaches me and I shove her hard out of my way. The last walker is coming towards me but gets shot down by the officers behind me. I reach the fence and Noah grabs my hand pulling me through the gate.

I feel a pinch and my right shoulder is now bleeding, but I ignore it and continue running away from the prison that is Grady Memorial.

We ran a few blocks away from the hospital. Doing our best to stay off the main roads in the protection of alleyways. Noah still holding my hand darts into one of the buildings which turns out to be an office building. We make our way inside. We head up the the stairs and settle in one of the offices. Closing the door, we lean against one of the walls and take a moment to catch our breath.

My shirt is now soaked with blood and I begin to feel the pain in my shoulder as the adrenaline wears off. I grab my shoulder and try to stop the bleeding. The sudden movement catches Noah's attention.

"Oh my god, Beth. You're hurt." Noah says concerned.

"I must have been shot. Don't worry I am fine. The bullet went clean through." I say. "We do need to stop the bleeding though."

Noah nods and looks around the the room for anything we can use to put pressure on my wound. I finally surrender to the pain and sit down with my back against the wall. I shut my eyes to keep from crying. The sound of a door shutting snaps me back to attention. I look up and Noah approaches with a shirt in his hands. He rips the fabric and ties it around my shoulder tightly.

"Thanks that should help. We need to keep moving." I say slowly trying to stand up. The blood loss has made me dizzy and my legs buckle. Noah steadies me and has me sit back down.

"Just stay here. Take a minute to recover. I will look around and see if I can't find us some weapons." He says. I just nod knowing he is right.

He makes his way towards the door and calls over his shoulder, "Be back soon." With that, I am all alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Weapons

It has been at least an hour and Noah still hasn't returned. I am getting concerned but I know he is strong. I decide to give him another hour before I begin to panic. My shoulder finally has stopped bleeding. I untie the makeshift bandage to get a look at the wound. Pain shoots through me as I remove the tourniquet. Moving my scrubs out of the way, I look down at the gaping hole in my right shoulder. The exit wound is big and I may need stitches. Once Noah gets back we will have to clean it. The last thing we need is for it to get infected. I quickly put the bandage on and secure it with a strong, tight knot.

My mind begins to wander to Daryl. Was he okay? Is he alone? Did he find the others? So many questions. I hope I will be able to find him again. I miss him. I miss his eyes... the way he would look at me. It was like he could see right into my soul. I will never forget the way he looked at me that night at the funeral home when I asked him what changed his mind. He just stared back at me with those piercing blue eyes. Not uttering a single word but the silence and the look he gave me spoke volumes. My heart flutters at the memory.

I hear a distant door open and shut, "Beth?" Noah calls.

"I am still here." I reply looking towards the door I know he is about to come through.

"I got us some weapons. Found some food and water too." I hear him as he approaches the door.

I smile at the news. He walks through the door and I look up at him. I can't believe my eyes. My mouth drops open as he stands before me. His brow furrows as he looks down at me. He has got a bag in one hand which I assume has the food and water he mentioned. Strapped to his back is a rifle. But it is what is in his other hand that I can't take my eyes off of... a crossbow. I would recognize that weapon anywhere.

"What?" He asks.

"Where did you get that?" I question pointing at the crossbow in his hand.

"Oh I... took it from a rough looking man I found in the parking garage next door." He says motioning to the window in front of me. "He was with a woman..."

"Was he wearing a leather vest with angel wings on the back? The woman, what did she look like?" I inquired quickly cutting him off. I had to know for sure if it was him. Maybe he found Maggie...

"Uh... yeah he did. The woman was older. She had salt and peppery hair."

"Noah, when did you see them? We have to find them. That is my family. The man... that's Daryl he was with me when the officers from Grady took me. The woman has got to be Carol. My group, my family we got separated a couple weeks before. They must have found each other and came looking for me."

"It was about 30 minutes ago. I don't know where they are now."

I run to the window. My eyes eagerly search the view before me looking for any sign of them. I see the parking garage. I turn and ask him where exactly they were. Noah comes to the window and points a bridge connecting the garage to another building across the street. He tells me they took the bridge to the other building, stayed there for a few minutes and when they returned back to the bridge, he was waiting for them. I only listen as my eyes continue there desperate search. Still nothing.

"Let's go." I say prying myself from the window.

"Where?" Noah asks confused.

"To the bridge and building across the street. They were just there. Maybe we can get a different vantage point and spot them." I say. I cross the room, pick up the crossbow and make my way towards the door not waiting for Noah to follow.

Once we get to the bridge, I look out through the glass on both sides. Nothing. With a sigh I go to the doors where Noah says he got the drop on them. He holds the chained door open for me as I wiggle through. Once inside, I realize it is another office building. Readying Daryl's crossbow as I wait for Noah to finish squeezing his way through the doors, I notice an open door to my right. Noah stands beside me and gives me a quick nod.

We clear the hall and I go to the open door I noticed. It is a very nice luxurious office with expensive furnishings and artwork. There are two windows across the room in front of a desk separated by an ugly painting. I can't help but think it looks like a dog sat in paint and rubbed it's butt across the canvas. I chuckle at the thought. Noah comes in right behind me and starts looking around. I go to the window on the right. Looking out, I can see the good portion of the city. A park below, burned buildings, and a bridge off in the distance. In my peripherals, I see Noah stand in front of the other window. Turning back to the window in front of me, I notice movement on the street below. My heart flutters and then drops when I realize it is just a walker.

"Beth..." Noah says. I look over at him peering through the scope, "...on that bridge is a van from Grady."

I peer through the scope and see the van with two white crosses on the back windows. Daryl must have seen this and went to check it out.

I smile to myself and think, "I am coming Daryl."


	3. Chapter 3: Bridge

As we approach the bridge, walkers come into view slowly approaching the van which appears to be teetering on the edge. My breath catches but I force myself to remain calm and assess the situation at hand. There are at least 30 walkers stalking the van... Daryl and Carol must be inside. I do not have enough bolts to take them all out with the crossbow. We cannot fire the gun without alerting the officers at Grady of our position. We have one knife between the two of us. We will have to draw the walkers away from the van or else they will push it over the edge.

Noah looks at me and asks, "What's the plan?"

"We will have to draw them away. Make some noise and get their attention. Once they start coming toward us, charge them with your knife. I will stay back and take them out with the crossbow. Hopefully we can keep them distracted long enough for Daryl and Carol to get out and start helping us." I say. Noah thinks on it and nods.

I begin to whistle loud enough to get a few walkers to notice but not all. Noah charges the few that come our way. Easily taking them out. I whistle louder causing more walkers to start lingering toward us. Noah takes out one. I take aim and hit one through the eye. Noah looks back at me impressed. I smile as he turns his attention back to the walkers at hand. I reload the crossbow and fire another shot piercing another large walker in the forehead. We have manage to take out ten walkers with about twenty more left clawing at the van. I only have five more bolts left. I need them out of the van now in order for this to work.

"Suuuu Weeee" I yell like I am back on the farm calling the pigs to come eat.

The remainder of the herd hear my call and come at Noah and I. I knock back the crossbow and Noah starts stabbing. I begin to creep closer to the van still keeping distance so I have time to reload. My bolt plunges in the temple of a petite walker. I see the back doors of the van begin to open. My heart stops as I see them come out and begin fighting. Hope floods my chest and I aim and take out a walker trying to get Carol from behind. Knocking back another bolt, I aim and dispose of a walker reaching at Noah. My muscles ache as I try and reload the crossbow, but I successfully load another bolt. There are only five walkers left. Daryl kicks one off the bridge. Carol stabs another. Noah pushes one against the van and stabs in the eye. I take aim and a bolt flies past Carol into the head of another. I see Carol look at the bolt I just shot and then look at Noah. She notices he doesn't have the crossbow. I hear her gasp at the sight of me as I strap the weapon to my back. Daryl who just killed the last walker snaps his head toward Carol whose gaze shifted from me back to Noah. Daryl follows her gaze and his eyes fall on Noah. I see Daryl's features flood with anger. He still doesn't see me.

"You..." he growls taking a step in Noah's direction. He must have noticed a bolt in the eye of a walker lying between him and his target because he suddenly halts. Staring at the walker taking notice of the accuracy of the shot. He turns his attention back to Noah, looking him up and down, "Where's my crossbow a**hole?"

"Here." I say confidently from behind Noah. I see Daryl's eyes widen at the sound of my voice. He slowly looks over at me in disbelief. I can't help but grin from ear to ear as his eyes connecting with mine.

I can't stand it anymore. I run at him and almost tackle him in a hug. It feels so good to be back in his arms. I feel him tense at our initial contact but slowly relax. I feel so safe as he returns my embrace. Happiness overwhelms me and I begin to cry. I can't believe this. I can't believe he is here. I made it out and I found him. I squeeze him tighter to be sure I am not dreaming. I can I almost forget we aren't alone for a second. Almost... I pull back to greet Carol, but Daryl pulls me closer to his chest not ready to let go of me.

"How?" He manages to breath out after another moment or two. I try again to pull back to face him and this time he lets me.

"We escaped... Noah and I." I nod my head towards Noah. Daryl looks at him and back at me. I can feel his eyes evaluating me. His eyes land on my shoulder and my sleeve covered in blood. Before he can ask, I say, "I am okay. I was shot when we were busting out of Grady."

"Speaking of which we need to get out of the open before they find us." Noah states.

I agree and let go of Daryl. As soon as we are apart, I feel Carol wrap me up in a quick hug. I smile at her and start gathering the bolts. I hear Noah formally introduce himself to the pair and apologize for robbing them earlier. I chuckle and give the bow back to its rightful owner.

"Let's get out of here." I say.

We ducked into one of the nearest buildings by the bridge. It was an apartment building. We cleared the first apartment that didn't have any growls coming from behind door. It was a small, cozy one bedroom apartment. I immediately sit on the couch in the tiny living room, exhausted and in pain. Daryl and Noah look in the tiny kitchen for any food while Carol checks the bathroom and bedroom. I felt guilty for not helping but my shoulder was killing me. I start to untie the bandage as Carol comes and sits beside me on the couch.

"Here let me look at it." She says in her most motherly voice.

She removes the dressing and moves my scrubs down my shoulder to get a better look. I watch her brow furrow at the sight of my bullet wound. She then puts one hand on my back gently pushing me forward so she can inspect the back of my shoulder.

"We need to clean it and it looks like you're gonna need stitches." She says confirming my fear from earlier. I nod in response and try to remove my shirt. It hurts too much and I can't get it off over my head. Carol seeing me struggling put her hand on my good shoulder and tells me to stop.

"Daryl, Noah see if you can find Beth a new shirt. One that buttons preferably. Also a sewing kit." They immediately take off in the bedroom. She turns back to me and cuts my shirt open slightly along the hem that leads to the sleeve. I am thankful for her consideration. I didn't want to sit here in only my bra as she stitched me up. Noah returns to the living room with a flannel long sleeve shirt placing it on the couch beside me. Carol finishes cleaning my wound when Daryl emerges from the kitchen with a small pink sewing kit in hand.

Carol takes out a needle and sterilizes it with Daryl's lighter. The only thread in the sewing kit was neon pink. I chuckle imaging how the stitches will look. Threading the needle with ease, she says, "This is gonna hurt," without looking at me.

"I know. I can handle it," I mumble.

As the needle pierces my skin, I can feel everyone watching me closely looking for a reaction. I don't give them the satisfaction. I just stare blankly at the coffee table in front of me. It hurts like no other but I try to focus on a ring left over from a drink embedded in the grain of the wood. After what feels like an hour, Carol announces she is finished. I thank her and a the feeling of exhaustion hits me like a mac truck. I yawn.

"We will rest for a few hours and then head back to the church." I hear Daryl say to Carol as I drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Church

We managed to find a car with a full tank of gas a block away from the apartment building. We have been on the road for at least an hour heading to the church where the rest of the group has been staying for nearly a week now. Looking out the window at the fallen world as it passes by, I can't help but notice how quiet it has become in the car. I look to my right to see Noah passed out against the window. I chuckle to myself and turn to the passenger seat where Carol sits. She too has fallen asleep. My eyes dart to the rear view mirror where I am met by Daryl's eyes looking back at me. He turns his focus back to the road and I rest my head against the cold glass. We ride in silence for a while. The quiet is peaceful, comforting just like it always is when I am with Daryl.

"Ya a'ight? Ya haven't said much all day." Daryl says softly not to disturb the other two passengers in the car.

He's right. I haven't said much since Grady. It hasn't been for any particular reason. I am not sad, upset, or anything like that. I guess I have just been focused. Focused on escaping. Focused on finding them. Focused on the pain in my shoulder and trying not to show it. Focused on getting back to the group, my family. Noah has been doing a lot of the talking, eager to be with different people after a year spent in that hellhole.

"I'm good. Just focused is all." I nod my head in Noah's direction and jokingly add, "Plus Chatty Kathy over here hasn't really let me get a word in edgewise."

This gets a small, rare smile out of Daryl. He looks back in the rear view mirror and his face grows stern again. "You okay?" I inquire noticing the sudden shift in his expression.

"Yup." He replies quickly.

"I can't wait to see everyone." My attempt to keep the conversation going. I really can't wait. I learned from Carol that everyone met up at a place called Terminus. It was a bad situation, bad people. Carol was with Tyrese and she saved the whole group and a few newcomers Glenn found along the way. They met Father Gabriel and have been staying at his church ever since.

Daryl has yet to tell his story about what happened after I was kidnapped. I doubt he will share his story unless it's just he and I alone. He has always been a private person. It's always "need to know" with Daryl. He has never been one to talk much but with me, he's not like that. Not since the moonshiner's cabin. He let me in... or at least he did. It might be different now that we are returning to the group... now that he has Carol back.

I know they are close. I use to think they were together back at the prison but realized to my delight that wasn't the case. They just shared a deep connection. They both have lived similar lives. They both were victims of abuse and became stronger people. They were arguably the strongest in their group aside from Rick and Michonne. Carol would flirt him sometimes which I didn't like, but it was always in joking manner... and not that it was any of my business. I had no claim on him. I wish I did.

I used to never even entertain thoughts of anything happening between us until that night he came to my prison cell and told me about Zach. That night I felt something between us and after that things were different. I began to realize he was actually quite handsome the more I looked at him. Maggie and I would sit outside in the prison yard with Judith, I would steal glances his direction while he was working on his bike. My eye would watch the sweat glistening off his bulging biceps in the hot Georgia summer heat. I quickly tried to push those feelings aside blaming it on a stupid school girl crush. There was no way a guy like Daryl would ever look my way. He was way older than me... not that age matters anymore and he only saw me as a kid. Then the night with the moonshine happened, he opened himself up to me, telling me things I know he's never told anyone else before. Those feelings which I had buried deep came slowly crawling their way back the surface again. I still tried to dismiss them knowing he didn't feel the same. Or so I thought.

When he started to teach me to track, he instructed me to be hyper aware of everything. I was a quick study. When hunting, I would spy trails very quickly and could follow them with ease due to the fact that I took note of the tiniest details which impressed Daryl. With my new found training, I began to take notice of the little things he did or said to me. Touching the small of my back to guide me to our destination even when unnecessary. Feeling his eyes look over me when he thought I wasn't paying attention. Giving me a "serious piggy back" when I hurt my ankle. Requesting I continue to sing while he lay in the casket. The moment after I asked him what changed his mind when we were having dinner. I allowed myself to hope that maybe he felt something for me too. That felt like a lifetime ago...

"They will be happy to see you." He says gently, snapping me back to reality.

It was around midnight when we finally got to the clearing where the church sat. Daryl motioned for us to stop just inside the tree line as we heard someone or something approaching us. Based on the sound of their footsteps it was a person, not a walker. The shadowy figure came closer and I could make out the silhouette of the katana strapped to her back. Daryl and Carol approached her cautiously in an attempt not to startle her as they came into view.

"Daryl... Carol..." I hear her whisper harshly. "Where have you two been?"

Daryl didn't respond. Instead he glanced back to me and Noah motioning us to come out. We obliged. I am elated to see Michonne. Noah on the other hand looks terrified of the fierce woman with a sword. I can't see her face until I am right next to Daryl. Her eyes widen in shock and then she smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen. She quickly grabs my hand and leads me to the church's front doors completely dismissing Noah's existence. She flings the doors open and I see them all collectively jump at the noise.

"Look who I found outside!" She proclaims.

At first, no one moves at the sight of us entering the building. They all just stare at us... no... at me dumbfounded. Why are they looking at me like that? Then it hits me, they didn't think I would make it alone. " _Gee thanks everybody, good to see you too._ " I sarcastically think to myself. Rick runs over and wraps me up in a tight hug. "Beth..." He gasps. He pulls back and slowly I see everyone come into sight. I am being passed around and hugged by everyone. My hostility goes away as quickly as it came. They are all there hugging me... Sasha, Tyrese, some man I can only assume is Father Gabriel, thankfully doesn't hug me, and Carl who is holding Judith. Daryl and Carol never said anything about her. I only assumed. They must have wanted to surprise me. I am already crying, but as soon as I see her, I turn into full on waterworks. She sees me and instantly starts reaching for me. I take her and feel like I am whole again. I am not her biological mother. But Judith is my daughter... I raised her. Unimaginable joy is all I feel in this moment. I am here with my whole family. Well not my whole family, I scan all their faces again looking for Maggie and Glenn. I don't see them. Where are they?

"They aren't here." Rick says answering my unspoken question. "They left yesterday with Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and Tara to go to DC. Abe was impatient to resume the mission. Glenn offered they go with Abe's group to keep the peace. I wasn't leaving without you." Rick states looking at Daryl and Carol.

Just like that my joy turns to sorrow. Maggie left me... how could she do that to me? " _She didn't do anything to you. She didn't think you were alive dummy_ " I think to myself. As if right on cue, Daryl picks up on my sudden mood change and puts his hand on the small of my back to comfort me. I appreciate the gesture. I try to get hold of my emotions before anyone else notices. Too late... I see Rick staring at me with an apologetic look on his face. He makes his way over to me. I hate that I wear my heart on my sleeve.

"We didn't know where Daryl and Carol went. If she would have known, they never would have left. Abraham left us a map and we will meet up with them." Rick quietly says trying to reassure me. All I can do is smile and nod. Carol introduces Noah to the group and everyone settles in for the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Dream

I just stare up at the vaulted ceiling of the church, shifting again in an attempt to get comfortable with no such luck. The dull ache in my shoulder never would subside no matter how I lay on the cold wooden floor. I was so desperate for sleep. Mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted from today's events. However, regardless of how tired I was, sleep never came. Every time I could feel myself begin to drift, my body would relax creating the slightest movement sending a shooting pain from my arm would jolt me awake. Everyone else had been asleep for at least a couple of hours with the exception of Tyrese who was currently on watch near the front doors of the building. I let out a long frustrated sigh. _"I was able to sleep comfortably at the apartment. Why can't I sleep now?"_ I thought. After a few more minutes of studying, I came to a realization.

I slowly lifted myself up in a sitting position, looking around at the others laying on the floor around me. As carefully as I could, I stood up and stealthy crossed the room to the nearest wall on the left side of the sanctuary. As I approached, I could see him sleeping near the wall, away from the others. The sound of his gruff voices stops me dead in my tracks.

"Ain't you suppose to be sleepin'?" He softly questions keeping his eyes closed.

"Can't... can't get comfortable... my shoulder." I admitted as I reached the wall, slowly turning pressing my back to the wall, easing myself down to sit next to him. "Thought I would give this a try..." He opened his eyes meeting my gaze looking down at him. I gave him a quick smile as he just stared at me. _"What if he doesn't wanting you sleeping here so close to him?"_ I contemplated internally. "Do you mind?" I ask.

He shook his head closing his eyes once more. I stretched my legs out in front of me, leaning my head against the wall behind me, realizing quickly this was way more comfortable than laying down. I close my eyes waiting for sleep to take me. After another ten minutes, I still couldn't sleep, thoughts of Maggie flooded my mind.

"Ya shoulder ain't the only thing keeping ya up." Daryl stated suddenly. Feeling those blue eyes on me, I turn to look at him.

"Just thinking... about Maggie." I confessed. He stirred, pulling himself into a sitting position, then finally putting his back against the wall mimicking me. He was sitting so close I could feel the heat radiating off his body, sending shivers down my spine. I could see the worried expression on his face. He didn't say anything. He just watched, patiently waiting for me to continue.

"I know I shouldn't be upset with her for leaving." I paused. "Although I can't help but be a little hurt by the whole thing. I know you told her I was alive at Terminus. But it has been a little over a month since we were separated. There was no way that she could've known I was still alive. I just can't shake this feeling that she gave up on me. Like they all did..." I say looking out at our family sleeping before us. "...well everyone except you."

Daryl just listened taking it all in. Then finally he broke the silence, "I couldn't."

"Why?" I inquire.

"Because I realized it wouldn't kill me to have a little faith." He said using the same words I said to him not so long ago. "Plus you're a lot tougher than everyone gives you credit for, Greene."

I smiled at him, placing my head on his shoulder. I could feel him tense at my sudden contact, but I didn't care. I needed the comfort. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." He huffs. Although he was uncomfortable at first, he never moved. Eventually he allowed himself to relax.

"No, it's something." I say, taking his hand in mine as we fall into silence. A wave of exhaustion plagues me as my eyes flutter shut. I feel his thumb rubbing the back of my hand gently as I drift off to sleep.

I awoke in what looked like an old abandoned warehouse. I stood up realizing I was alone. Unsure of where everyone was, trying not to panic, I began to search the building. Coming into a room, I see Noah, Carol and Tyrese. I call to them, but they ignore me. I go over to them, just as they are within reach... they disappear. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I turn around looking for them. Relief washes over me as Daryl comes into view. He doesn't say anything. He just takes my hand and leads me to the next room where we find Rick, Carl, Michonne, and Judith. Once again I call to them, unlike the others they acknowledge me. I let go of Daryl's hand to take Judith who is reaching out for me. As I approach, they too disappear. _What was happening?_ I turn to look at Daryl who is no longer there. Fear begins envelopes me. Frantically my eyes dance around the room before finally landing on his silhouette in another doorway. Just like that, calm takes over as I go to him. I know as long as he's here I am safe. My eyes meet his and he nods his head to the right. I follow his gesture and gasp. Maggie and Glenn are there. I run to embrace my sister and brother-in-law. Closing my eyes as hug my sister. My eyes dart open realizing I am grasping air. _Why was everyone leaving me?_ I run my fingers through my hair in frustration. Daryl is still standing in the doorway. Scared, I come to terms with the fact it's just me and him. He and I were alone before and I was happy. I will miss my family but as long as I have him I am okay. I tell him I want to go. He just nods in reply. I step through the door and into the hallway at Grady. _How did we get here?_ I look around and I am alone again. I look behind me to see Gorman at the other end of the hallway with a sucker in his mouth. An evil smile forms on his lips. _I can't be here. Where did Daryl go?_ "Daryl..." I cry. I can hear him somewhere in the distance calling to me. He sounds so far away. _Are they torturing him?_ I tremble at the thought.

"Beth!" His voice is clearer now, but still don't see him. Gorman starts walking toward me. I can feel my body shaking violently now as he nears. I back away from him until my back finds a wall. I cower against it shutting my eyes bracing myself for the abuse I know that is going to inevitably come.

"Beth! Wake up!" Daryl pleads. It sounds like he is right next to me. My eyes jerk open but my vision is distorted from the tears. I can feel his strong hands on my shoulders shaking me out of my nightmare causing the tears to fall from my eyes.

"Daryl...?" I question in between sobs unable to stop myself from crying. I look around we are back in the church.

"Look at me." He puts both hands on either side of my face forcing me to look at him. "I'm here." He pulls me into a hug. "It was just a dream. You're okay." He coos as he strokes my hair, pulling me into his lap and slowly rocks me. "I'm right here. It was just a dream. You're okay." He keeps saying it over and over until I calm down. My face is buried in his chest, I breathe in his scent of leather and tobacco. Taking a few more deep breathes, I slowly pull away to face him.

"Sorry to wake you." I mutter. My hands squeeze his bicep just to ensure he really is there.

"Don't be." His face etched with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I put my head in the crook of his neck and close my eyes. He doesn't attempt to move me out of his lap like I thought he would. I am grateful because I have never felt safer. Instead he rests his head against mine. I try to match his breathing which helps me quickly fall back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Run

The next morning I had woken up to find my family rising from their slumber with the sun. I stood up and began stretching. Every muscle in my body ached. The events of the previous day reeled in my mind as the pain in my shoulder surfaced. Then my thoughts drifted to the nightmare and falling asleep in Daryl's lap. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I was on the floor when I woke up, not in Daryl's arms. I scanned the room for Daryl, but he was nowhere in sight. _Where was he?_ Terror took over me. I looked at my family in front of me praying they were not a mirage like they had been in my dream the night before. Cautiously, I went over to Rick who had Judith in his arms. Relief washed over me as my hands made contact with the sleepy infant. They were real. I scolded myself internally for being so silly. When my had my wits about me, I realized Daryl probably had just went out for his usual morning hunt. The thought made me feel better but I knew I would be a little anxious until he returned.

As the morning wore on, everyone was busy with their tasks. Daryl was out hunting. Carol was tending to Judith. Rick, Michonne Tyrese, and Sasha were looking over the map Abraham gave to them. Gabriel was in the corner reading his bible. Carl, Noah, and I were talking sitting on the pews near the windows. I tried to keep up with the conversation, but was having trouble focusing unable to stop myself from stealing glances out the window.

It was around noon when Daryl finally returned from his hunt. I watched him as spoke to Rick and the others for a minute, nodding his head in agreement to whatever they were discussing. Rick stood in the middle of the church and announces, "Now that everyone is here, I just wanted to say, we will be heading out later this afternoon. Tyrese, Daryl, Carol and I will be making a quick supply run. We shouldn't be gone longer than a couple of hours. I would like everyone staying here to be packed and ready to go when we get back." Just like that they were gone five minutes later.

Half an hour later...

I sat in the floor of the church playing with Judith. She has gotten so big since I last saw her. She has got more hair, jabbering all the time, grown at least couple of inches in height, and I can see some new teeth in her smile. It saddened my heart to think of all the time I missed with her. But at least she still remembered me. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I watch the sweet baby's face go from a blank to amazement as we play peek-a-boo. After about five minutes, I can tell she has become bored of my game. Her evergreen eyes search the room for some other form of entertainment. Her sights set on Carl and Noah and like a flash she goes crawling after them.

"C'mere you." I say playfully in my baby voice snatching her up in my arms causing her to squeal in delight. Joy fills my heart at the sound. I had always wanted to be a mother. I just never imagined I would be one at twenty years old to a child who isn't even my blood. But that didn't matter. I couldn't imagine loving another child more than Judith. However, that didn't stop me from praying for my own someday. Until then I try to cherish these precious moments.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I look up at the sudden sound to see Michonne standing in front of a door in the back of the church. It barely cracked revealing Gabriel on the other side. He claimed he wasn't feeling well and went to lay down shortly after the other left on the run. I hadn't had much interaction with the man, but something about him was off. He always seemed on edge. His tone would get real defensive if you asked him too many questions about himself or the church in general. He definitely was hiding something.

Curiosity got the best of me as I strained my ears to hear what they were saying with no luck. I watched as he nodded to Michonne quickly closed the door in her face. I could tell she was frustrated by him as she lingered at the door for another moment before finally giving up. She turned catching my stare and came to sit down next to me and Judith.

"Everything okay?" I ask hestitantly.

"Yeah. Went to check on him and he says he was just resting." Michonne said looking at her hands in her lap. She breathed in deep and continues, "He's scared... of us. He was before and even more so now after the other night when we killed the people from Terminus."

I can tell it bothers Michonne for him to be scared of us. "He will learn we are not bad people. Y'all were protecting yourselves and others by killing those people. This is all new to him. This world... surviving... he will learn." I reassure her.

"And if he doesn't?" She countered.

"He has got to..." I simply say. She turned her gaze from her hands to my eyes. She nods to me and we turn our attention back to Judith. We played with her until she finally began to wear out. Judith's eyes got all heavy. "Someone needs a nap." I say aloud.

Michonne held out her hands and asked softly, "Let me...?"

I don't answer. I just handed her the sleepy child. "Why don't I go check on Gabriel? He might open up to me a little easier. I am the smallest and weakest of the group besides Judith."

"Yeah that might be good." She said after thinking on it for a moment. I started to turn around but I felt Michonne reach out and grab my arm. I looked back at her. "You maybe the smallest, but you aren't the weakest."

Her words filled me with pride. I grinned as she let my arm. "Thank you." I say quietly before making my way over to the door she just came from ten minutes ago. I knocked on the door and waited. I tried to listen for him stirring but instead was met with silence. I knocked again with a little more force than the last. After another minute, still nothing. Instead of knocking again, I decided to just go in the room. I turned the handle slowly opening the door. The room was empty. Right in front of the couch there was hole in the floor, big enough for him to escape. I look around the room once more before lowering myself into the makeshift crawl space. Under the church, I see where he snaked his way out of the building. Once outside, I see a set of footprints going away from the church. "He should be easy to track." I thought.

Going back the way I came, I pulled myself into the room he abandoned. Brushing off the dirt and dust I accumulated, I walked back into the main room. "Gabriel's gone." I announce to the others.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sasha growled at me.

"I mean he pulled up some of the boards in the floor and crawled out of here." I said again confidently.

"Sasha stay with everyone. I'll go after him." Michonne huffs in frustration.

"I am going too." I declare. I can tell Michonne was about to argue so I quickly added, "Daryl taught me how to track. It will be faster to go together."

She and Sasha look at each other mulling over the idea. Sasha raised her eyebrows at Michonne who then turned to me, "Alright let's go get him."


	7. Chapter 7: Gabriel

We had been hiking in silence for some time now. I didn't care. The woods sang to me its gentle song every time the wind blew or a squirrel would dart across the trees. As I listened, I focused on the task at hand. Tracking. So far Gabriel had been pretty easy to follow. Every now and then I would have to stop loosing sight of his trail only to quickly pick it back up. All the while, Michonne would just keep a watchful eye out, stopping when I did, following when I began moving again, never saying a word, ready to attack at a moments notice.

As we continued on, I remained vigilant. Gabriel's prints were becoming harder to see due to the drier landscape. I made a mental note of the color of the leaves and grass. The vegetation that was a vibrant, lush green slowly faded to a dull brown as we ventured further. Eventually, I had to halt our search. I could barely see the indentation of his footprint on the hard soil. Squatting down, I studied the terrain before me. _'All the signs are there ya just got to know how to read 'em.'_ Daryl's voice echoed in my head. Standing up I walked a few steps ahead, there was no evidence of Gabriel. He must have turned. I turned back carefully looking to the left, then to the right and something caught my eye.

"He went this way." I stated confidently pointing to the right.

"How do you know?" Michonne inquired.

"The broken twigs and crushed leaves." I motion to the trail before us. I could tell what she was thinking, so I elaborated. "They go in a straight line. If it were a walker the leaves would be more disheveled, the broken twigs would be more sporadic, and the pattern would be zig zaggy." Not waiting for her, I continued on knowing she would follow. After a few more minutes, brown ground underneath us turned to a very muted green revealing a hidden footprint. "And there he is." I stopped with enthusiasm staring down at the print. A chuckle escaped my lips when I looked up to see an impressed Michonne.

Finally, the trees began to thin out and in the distance I could see a structure ahead. As we exited the forest, the structure turned out to be a school and in the school yard stood Gabriel. We didn't say anything and he never moved as we approached.

"Gabriel..." Michonne said softly.

He gave no response. He just continued to stare down at the ground. My eyes followed his to a makeshift grill. "Oh God, is that...?" I couldn't finish my question or tear my gaze away from the maggots eating away at the charred severed leg. My stomach flipped and I felt sick.

"Bob." Michonne says as she turns her attention to the grill.

Gabriel awoken from his trance turned to us. "I had to see... You said the things you do... that they are worth it. I had to see it for myself."

Michonne's shoulders tensed and she spat back, "Bob turning up with a missing leg wasn't evidence enough?"

He started to cry, "I just couldn't believe it. I had to see it for myself..."

Familiar groans eased the tension for a moment and I seized the opportunity. "We need to go. The others will be back soon."

Gabriel and I walked behind Michonne as she lead the way to the church. They both seemed to have settled down from earlier. He hadn't spoken since we left the school. Sometimes I would glance over at him to find there no expression on his face. It was like he was suddenly numb to his surroundings which worried me.

"I get why you did it." I say still looking ahead getting his attention. "Why you had to see for yourself. You were trying to see what kind of people we were." I look over at him. "I know my family scares you. But I promise we are good people... we may not look like it all the time but... we are." I pause for a moment and add, "If you'd been through and seen the things that we have, you might be scary too."

He processes everything I just told him. He scrunches his nose and says, "But you didn't see what they-"

I cut him off. I know what he is about to say and it doesn't matter. "I don't have to see. I know what they are capable of and I know they did the right thing. They protected themselves, you, and God only knows how many more from those monsters. In this world, people are more dangerous than walkers. My family knows that better than anybody."

"There are still good people left." He countered.

"There are." I agreed without hesitation. "But you can't blindly trust. We fight the dead and fear the living."

He was about to speak when Michonne warned, "We have company."

Out of the trees came five walkers. I pull my knife and spring into action along side her. With one swift motion of her katana, she beheads two walkers. I stab the closest one in the eye, then run at a second walker who was much bigger than me. I ram it up against a nearby tree, quickly piercing it's temple. I try to remove my knife from it's skull but it wouldn't budge. I gave a hard yank successfully dislodging the blade which sent a sharp pain in my shoulder. "Ahhh." Behind me, Gabriel struggled to dispose of the last walker. It had him pinned to the ground eagerly snapping at his neck. His shaky hands fumbled with the machete at his side. By some miracle, he finally was able to get a good grip on his weapon and finish the walker. He pushed the limp body off of him, stood and adjusted his clothes.

"You good?" She asked him. He nodded in response. She turned to me and I did the same. "Beth you're bleeding."

I looked down to evaluate my body, my shoulder wound was bleeding again. It wasn't a lot but enough to form a crimson stain on my shirt. "I must have ripped some stitches. I am okay."

Looking satisfied, she again embarks in the direction of the church. "Come on. We are almost there." Another ten minutes passed, through the trees I could see the familiar white country church. "It looks like the others are back from the run." Michonne says as we step into the clearing.

The church doors open abruptly revealing a very angry Daryl. "Oh no," I mumble aloud. I see Rick, Tyrese and Carol exit behind him. "YOU!" He growls at Gabriel as he rushes forward. This is going to be bad.

I knew I couldn't stop him from his rampage but I had to try. "Daryl, don't." I say reaching for him as he passed me. He simply brushes me off. He drew his hand back and punched Gabriel square in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Daryl stood over him and lowered his face to Gabriel's, "YOU TOOK OFF!" Daryl screamed with bewilderment as if he couldn't fathom why Gabriel would do such a thing.

"Daryl! Stand down!" Rick threatened. He was on Daryl's heels in an instant. "Stand down. I got it from here." Rick reiterated in a much softer tone as he squeezed Daryl's shoulder. Daryl was still fuming but backed away from the terrified man cowering below him. As Rick helped Gabriel up, Daryl grunted stomping off in the opposite direction.

"Daryl!" I called going after him. I felt an hand grab my forearm and saw Carol, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I freed myself from her grasp and retorted, "I can handle it. This ain't my first time dealing with an angry Daryl Dixon." She watched as I jogged trying to catch him.

I found him in the woods pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. I could almost see the steam rolling off him. He didn't acknowledge my presence. Maybe because he was still so upset. It reminded me of the time at the moonshiner's cabin. I had been a little scared of him then, but now I knew this is how Daryl operated. Anger was his go-to emotion for everything, no matter what he was feeling. It was always anger first, then the true emotion second. I sighed, "Daryl... I know you're pissed."

He snapped his head at me still pacing, "D*mn right I am! That a**hole took off! After we saved his sorry a**! And to top it off, you and Michonne were stupid enough to go after him. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that two is better than one. I was thinking I could track him. She was going to go after him alone. And she would still be out there looking for him if I hadn't gone along!" I exploded right back at him.

He stopped pacing surprised by my outburst, "What if something happened?"

"Nothing did-"

"What if it did?" He raised his voice making me flinch. He lowered his head and his tone changed to one of defeat, "I just..." He took a deep breath struggling with his words. What couldn't he say? " _We_... just got you back." And there it was, the true emotion hidden underneath all that rage. He was worried about me.

"Then Michonne would've had my back and I would've had hers." I replied calmly. "I can take care of myself."

"I know ya can" He looked almost helpless as he whispered those words. I could see all the anger draining from his body, exposing the sadness and concern he was experiencing. I hated seeing him like this.

"You said it yourself last night I'm a lot tougher than people give me credit for." It was my way of carefully reminding him of how capable I was. "I couldn't let her go after him alone. Not when I could've helped. I think you would've been proud of me. I tracked him down pretty quickly." This made him give me a small smile. "I even impressed Michonne." I chuckled attempting to lighten the mood. Our eyes met briefly, his smile faded, and he adverted his attention back down to the ground. When he didn't hold my gaze, I knew I must have gave him really upset him.

"Hey... look at me." I closed the gap between us and took one of his hands in mine. He peeled those gorgeous blue eyes from our hands to meet mine. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to have everyone safely at the church as quickly as possible, so that when you guys returned from the run, we could leave immediately and we wouldn't have to wait on anyone... That's all."

He accepted my apology with a nod. His expression was still sad but more understanding now more than anything. I let go of his hand and put my arms around his waist, pressing my body against his. I buried my head into his chest as his stiffened form relaxed into the hug, putting his arms around me as well. I savored every second of the embrace. This... this is where I felt most safe in his presence. I don't know how long we stayed like that, simply holding each other, but it wasn't long enough. It never was.

Eventually I lifted my head and smiled up at him with my arms still firmly around his waist, not ready to let go. "You still upset with me?" I asked.

"Nah." He shook his head.

"Good." The sense of relief filled me. "I just got you back too, ya know?" Of course he knew, but I still felt like he needed to hear it. Maybe he needed to know I was scared too, so I added, "I'd hate to lose you again." I bit my lip and turned my head from him suddenly feeling very exposed, vulnerable. I just admitted to him my deepest fear. I needed him and that scared me. I knew he didn't need me... _You can't rely on anyone for nothing_.

Lost in this thought, I jumped when I felt his hand guide my chin for me to look at him. I stared into his eyes terrified of what he was going to say next. He surprised me by leaving his hand under my chin, "You ain't ever gonna lose me."

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say in response so I kept quiet. He watched my face for a reaction. His eyes danced over mine, then to my nose, then my lips were they lingered. I held my breathe and closed my eyes when he slowly moved his hand from my chin down to my neck barely gazing my skin. He had never touched me so intimately before. I felt his fingers hook slightly catching the hem of my shirt as he brushed his hand across the top of my bad shoulder. My eyes popped open. What the heck was he doing? Not that I wanted him to stop... I watched as he pulled the fabric aside to reveal my wound. He furrowed his eyebrows looking down at the fresh blood and ripped stitches. "'S nothing." I managed to say. My breathing was uneven and I prayed he didn't notice.

His eyes never left my wound when he whispered, "We should get back." He gently put my shirt back in place and let go of me. He stepped around me, walking in the direction of the church, leaving me standing there weak in the knees.


	8. Chapter 8: Go

By the time the church came into view, I finally was able to compose myself from the "intense" interaction between Daryl and I that had taken place. While I was recovering the entire walk back, Daryl seemed completely unfazed. Maybe it didn't mean anything. But it _had_ to. Daryl hates being touched. The man hardly ever shows any kind of affection. Maybe his tender touch was just a result of the heat of the moment. Maybe after everything that was said, he didn't want to seem to forceful when examining my wound. Maybe he eased into it not wanting to break the fragile atmosphere around us. Maybe...

As we approached the steps of the church, I realize there was one issue that still needed to be addressed, "About Gabriel..." He had already started climbing up the stairs, but stopped halfway up when he heard me speak. He let out an audible sigh and faced me, clearly frustrated. "Go easy on him. He's scared. It'll take some time but he'll come around... as long as he doesn't keep getting punched in the face." I tease, adding to Daryl's annoyance. He scoffed at my words, but I ignored him as I ascended the stairs. "Just be nice..." I added sternly as he came up along side me at the top of the landing. I looked at him with pleading eyes hoping he was understanding what I was asking. Not too long ago, I was like Gabriel. Weak and afraid.

The hardness in his eyes softened as he held my gaze. "Ain't I always?" He answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him as he opened the church doors.

"Hey! There you guys are. Any longer and we would've sent out a search party." Sasha called from the first row of pews. Rick and Carol stood to meet us with concerned looks on their faces.

Rick studied me and Daryl then asked, "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." I respond knowing the question was more directed to Daryl than to me. Rick glanced at me and nodded. He turned his attention back to Daryl who still appeared frustrated but his demeanor was much more calm. After observing this, Rick seemed satisfied and walked away. Carol, on the other hand, was not convinced.

"You okay, Pookie?" She questioned cautiously.

Daryl huffed, "Peachy," as he retreated to where Rick was sitting.

Carol was still focused on Daryl so I cleared my throat. "Uh Carol, I hate to ask again, but do you mind?" She looked at me confused. "I busted a couple stitches." I added.

Her eyes darted to my bloody shoulder. "Oh of course not. Let me just go get the sewing kit."

She rummaged through her bag gathering the supplies she needed while I plopped myself in the nearest pew. Within a minute she returned, sitting herself next to me. I shove my shirt down to display my wound to her. "Looks like you only broke through two." She states quietly. Threading the needle she asks, "How'd it happen?"

"My knife got stuck in a walker's head. It happened when I yanked it free." I reply. She lowers the needle to my skin and I brace myself for the pain. It isn't as bad as last time, but still hurts. "How did the run go?" I inquire.

"Good. We really hit the jackpot."

"Run into any trouble?"

Her eyes look up at mine for a second, "Not until we got back."

I nod envisioning a pissed off Daryl. "How's Gabriel?"

She starts tying off the thread, "He's a little shaken but he'll be alright. And... all done."

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem. Just be more careful next time. If you want a fresh shirt there are some clothes in the room off to the left." She points to the room across from where Gabriel "rested" earlier this afternoon.

"Great." I say with enthusiasm. I hurry over to the room anxious to get out of this now crusty shirt from all the dry blood. The room is very similar to the one across from it. On the floor there is a garage bag with clothes obtained from the run. I pull out the articles of clothing slowly trying to find something that will fit. After a couple of minutes I find a new shirt and bra. The bra is a little snug but the shirt fits perfectly.

As I pull the door closed behind me, I catch sight of Noah talking to Sasha and Tyrese. He walks over and extends a can of green beans to me. "Hungry?"

"Starving," my stomach growls as I take the can from him and sit down in the floor close to the spot I slept the night before. He lowers himself next to me and I smile at him. "So what did I miss?"

"Um, not a lot. Rick decided we would leave in the morning after today's _excitement_ and since it is almost dark."

"Figured as much." I pop another green bean in my mouth.

"Your family is great Beth." I look at him as he looks at the people before us. His face is sad and I know he must be thinking about his own family.

"Yeah they are... I am sorry we cannot leave until tomorrow." I feel guilty. Noah spoke with Rick about looking for his old community, Richmond when we got to Virginia. Rick agreed. He thought we would be reunited with Maggie, Glenn and the others before then and that maybe we could all settle down in Richmond with Noah's family... if they are still there.

"Me too. But we will be leaving soon enough." His voice was sad but hopeful. It's a good plan, I just hope it works out.

I was about to walk out of the church when I saw a big bag full of supplies sitting on the back pew. I picked it up, my muscles strained under the weight. It was heavy but I thought I could manage. I tossed it over my good shoulder, taking note of how my wound felt with the added pressure on my back and side. I didn't feel any sort of pull against my stitches so I decided it was safe to carry on my own. I trekked out the doors to join the rest of the group.

No one noticed as I came outside. They were all busy loading the vehicles parked directly in front of the chapel. Yesterday on the run, the others managed to find another car and a pick truck to go along with the car that Daryl and Carol brought Noah and I back in. I had been dreading getting on the road afraid of being squished in an overcrowded car the whole way to Virginia. The thought alone made me feel claustrophobic. "I might actually enjoy this roadtrip" I thought to myself as I took in the sight of the three vehicles before me.

"Is that the last of it?" Rick called over his shoulder as he shut the trunk to the white car parked first in line.

"I think so-" Tyrese started.

"No there is one more large bag inside." Sasha interrupted depositing her load in the second car.

"I'll get it." Daryl grunted.

"No need. I got it." I piped up as I made my way to the blue pickup truck parked closest to me, last in the carpool line.

"Beth you shouldn't have got that." Sasha scolded.

"Why?" I shot back in frustration. "Because I'm hurt? I may be hurt but I am not useless. Besides... it's not even that heavy." I lied shutting her up. I prayed no one noticed my legs slightly shaking, trying to buckle under the weight bearing down on my left side.

"Well if that is it, then everyone go inside, grab your belongings and let's get out of here." Rick instructed. Lucky for me, everyone listened and began to file into the church.

When I reached the truck, I felt a rough hand on mine taking the bag. Startled I turned to find Daryl beside me tossing the baggage into the bed of the church with ease. I hadn't realized he was out here with me. "I said I got it." I sassed trying to sound tough and ungrateful for him helping me out when it couldn't have been further from the truth. My arms and legs felt like spaghetti, but he didn't have to know that.

"I know what you said." I could hear the aggravation in his voice as he spoke. "You're s'ppose t'be taking it easy."

"I am." I retorted sweetly but I knew he was right.

"Hmpt." He pushed past me to go inside. I watched as he took a few steps then stopped. His head whipped to the woods. I could tell he was on high alert. I had seen this many times before whenever he heard something that captured his attention, warning us of danger lingering in shadows. My eyes followed his and I strained my ears to hear. The wind blew carrying with it the dreadful sound of walkers groaning. Within seconds of hearing them, I saw them. There were so many. I hadn't seen a herd this big in a long while causing fear to grow inside me.

"Shit. Get inside." Daryl hissed.

We both ran into the church, slamming the double doors shut behind us. Daryl immediately started barking out orders to board up the doors and cover the windows. No one hesitated at his demands, swiftly moving themselves into action. Father Gabriel was, of course, the only one confused and not working. I went over to him shoving a black blanket into his hands while guiding him towards an open window.

"What is going on?" He whispered.

"Herd. Outside." He glanced out the window pane and his eyes turned from fear to terror. He was shaking which made it harder for us to unfold the blanket. Despite being afraid, he kept working.

Daryl and Rick finished nailing the last piece of firewood to the doors. Instinctively everyone moved to the center of the room, weapons drawn, ready for a fight. As soon as the two men joined them, the walkers came banging on the doors. With nowhere to go, we kept quiet and waited. Minutes passed. I could see the doors beginning to give more and more with each pound upon the door.

"It's not going to hold. We are trapped." Noah's voice reflected the panic on his face.

"No we aren't." I said thinking quickly. This got everyone's attention. "We can get out through Gabriel's escape hatch."

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's go!" Carl rushed.

"No they have to break in first." Rick chimed in, adding to the forming plan.

"What?!" Gabriel shrieked.

"They have to get in. The more that are in here, the less that are out there." Michonne explained.

The sound of splintering doors echoed throughout the room. Without another word we all went into the back room where we would copy Gabriel's great escape. The window in that room had no covering allowing us to see there were only a couple dozen walkers on this side of the building. Rick squatted by the hole in the floor and looked up at all of us. "Michonne and I will go first to clear a pathway to the vehicles. The rest of you follow. Carl you have Judith."

As if on cue, we heard the front doors finally give way. Rick and Michonne promptly disappeared. Through the window, I watched as they took out three walkers effortlessly. The way they moved together, weaving through, dodging, and stabbing walkers was like watching a choreographed dance. Carl and Judith went next. Then Noah, Tyrese and Sasha. Walkers were now banging on the door trying to get in. Daryl turned over a bookcase and moved it to block the door as Carol and Gabriel descended under floorboards. I climbed in the hole, "It's tight down here. You might have to take your crossbow off your back."

He nodded as he slid the couch close to the hatch. I assumed he was going to use it to seal off the entrance to the crawlspace once he was safely inside. I lowered myself back down and crawled to the exit knowing he was following closely behind. Once outside, I took a look around as I stood. There were only a couple of walkers ahead but not close enough to worry. Behind the building, walkers were stumbling into the clearing way off in the distance. No danger there, yet. Towards the front of the church, Rick and Michonne were fighting walkers left and right. Rick was taking on two at once while one was stalking him from behind. I peeked over my shoulder to see Daryl army crawling towards the exit with his crossbow out in front of him.

"Daryl! Bow!" I yell at him. He snapped his head up and tossed me the bow.

"Rick look out!" I heard Michonne call to him. Rick had already taken out one of the walkers and finished off the last one. He turned to eliminate the threat. As soon as he faced the beast, my bolt pierced the side of its head. Rick watched the walker collapse at his feet and smiled. "Thanks brother!" He shouted as he stabbed another approaching him.

I shook my head and reloaded the weapon for Daryl who was wiggling himself free from the hole in the wall. "Don't thank me!"

Safe for the moment, Rick looked back at us with a confused expression. His gaze found Daryl getting up off the ground. His eyes shifted to me with bow in hand realizing it was me who saved him. "Thanks Beth!"

"Don't mention it." I tossed the crossbow back to Daryl and drew my knife to dispose of a nearing walker. With a clear path, we ran to the cars, which were filling up quickly. Tyrese, Sasha, Noah, and Carol were in the first car. Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith hopped in the second. Gabriel was already in the driver's seat of the truck so Daryl and I climbed in through the passenger side. I scooted in the middle and buckled my seat belt. Daryl was almost inside when a walker grabbed his foot trying to pull him out. The cars in front of us were already starting to pull off. Daryl screamed at Gabriel, "GO!" He kicked the walker and closed the door while Gabriel sped away like a bat out of hell.


	9. Chapter 9: Evergreene

We've been on the road for two days straight, only stopping every four or so hours to eat, stretch and siphon gas. When the sun sets, we pull over and try to get some rest, then wake up the next morning to repeat the process all over. We've made good time and were already in Virginia. Although, we still were a ways from Richmond and hadn't seen any signs of Abraham's regimen.

It was late afternoon, when we stopped in a small town that I can't actually remember the name of. On our last stop, about five miles back, Rick had uncovered a fallen billboard on the side of the road advertising for a local outdoor sports store. Rick, Daryl, Sasha and I were headed there now to check it out, while the others stayed behind with the cars to find us a place to hunker down for the night. I was shocked when Rick selected me to come along over Carol or Michonne. But I wasn't going to question it, it felt good to be asked to do something other than watch Judith. Not that I don't love watching her... I do. But I don't want things to go back to the way they were before, at the prison, where I was weak and all that was expected of me was to be a glorified babysitter. I am different now, changed. I've finally come into my own. Thanks to Daryl, I realized I was strong, and learned how to take care of myself. I was no longer that scared, weak girl that left the prison. I am an asset to the group, an equal. The fact that I am here, on this run, was proof of that.

As the store came into view, I took in our surroundings. The streets were barren but the buildings were in still in good shape. It was like a ghost town. Any minute I expected to see a tumbleweed blowing by like in the old westerns in a deserted town right before the big dramatic showdown. But it never came. Instead we marched up to the door, banged on the glass and waited. Silence. With a firm nod from Rick, Daryl opened the door. We entered cautiously still on the lookout for any stray walkers that may be trapped inside. Again, we were met with silence. "Sasha and I will take the right. You and Beth take the left." Rick instructed Daryl.

He grunted in acknowledgment and grabbed a shopping cart. I followed closely behind him. It was amazing that the store had managed to go this long untouched. All the products were still neatly on the shelves collecting dust. I looked carefully at each item hoping to spot anything useful. I read a sign marking the upcoming aisle as "Camping" and was surprised when Daryl passed it. Then he continued to pass several more aisles that contained valuable supplies we desperately needed like he was on a mission. _"Where is the heck is he going?"_ I questioned internally.

"Daryl-"

"We'll come back for it. Just need to find something first." It was like he could read my mind. Thoroughly confused, I started trying to figure out what he was searching for as I blindly followed him. Once he turned the corner, it all made sense. I chalk it up to hunger and lack of sleep clouding my thought process because the answer was so obvious.

"Pick one." He gestured to the wall before me that held every kind of bow you could ever imagine. There were crossbows, compound bows, regular recurve bows, long bows... you name it, they had it. Below the bow buffet hanging on the wall, there was a shelf that contained arrows, bolts and all kinds of archery accessories. In that moment, it became clear why I was chosen to come on this run. As soon as we stopped, I saw Daryl whisper something to Rick but I didn't think anything of it. He wanted me to come so I could pick out my own bow. "Really?" I squeaked out in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's 'bout time you got your own." He paused for a moment rubbing his chin. "Sides I'm sick of sharing mine with ya."

I chuckled knowing he was just giving me a hard time and stared back at the wall. It was a little overwhelming. All these bows in front of me and I had to pick one. I had no idea where to even begin. "Which one would you suggest?"

He turned his back to me and gazed at the selection of crossbows for a minute. "Here." He picked up one of the more compact crossbows and handed it to me. "Try this one."

I instantly held it up, aiming it at the first thing my eyes landed on, a lantern on the end of one the aisles to my right. I pulled the trigger, I cocked it back as though I was reloading, attempting to test the resistance and get a good feel of the weapon. Normally I struggled to manually reload Daryl's crossbow, having to use the built-in crank. But this one I was able to knock it back by hand. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me as I examined the weapon. "How do you like it?" He inquired.

"It feels good. It's lighter and smaller than yours. I think it fits me well."

"That's the idea." I ignore his sarcasm and continue to play with my new toy. "Want to try another?"

"No, I like this one." I give him a smile and strap it to my back. His lips twitch upward and then he slowly looks me up and down. My stomach flutters under his intense stare. The look on his face, I can't help but wonder… _Is he checking me out?_ I feel my face flush at the thought. He clears his throat and adverts his eyes to the floor below. "C'mon let's get us some bolts." His attention turns to the shelf, kneeling down to find what we need. Suddenly I feel silly, _Guess not._

I was about to sit on the floor next to him when I spotted a recurve bow with an intricate design carved into the wood. I picked it up to take in all the details. It was truly beautiful. "Daryl..."

"Mm." He hummed as he stood dumping a ton of bolts in our cart.

"Do you know how to shoot one of these?" I ask still not looking at him.

"Yeah."

"Would you teach me?"

He huffed causing me to look at him. "They're a pain in the ass. More difficult and very different from a crossbow."

"I know. I still want to learn. I kinda always wanted to be Katniss Everdeen." I admitted with a little laugh.

"Who?" His brows furrowed.

"Katniss Everdeen." I search his face for any recognition... nothing. "The archeress from District 12..." I try again. Still. Nothing. "The Hunger Games?" The blank expression on his face told me he had no clue what I was talking about. "Forget it. Will you teach me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll teach ya." He said. I placed the recurve bow in the cart along with arrows and a leather sheath. "Let's go Evergreene."

"Everdeen." I corrected.

"Yeah... well I like Evergreene better." He smiled at me as we went to retrieve the items we originally passed up.

The others found a small local library for us to take shelter in for the night. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a plain storefront in a strip mall located at the edge of town. An old dilapidated sign hung above it with the word "Library" painted on it in simple script. The sign looked as though it was barely hanging on. One big storm and it would be done for.

The inside was surprisingly bigger than I would have guessed. The size and layout reminded me a lot of the prison library. When you first walked in, all you could see was the front desk and a sea of bookcases. As you ventured further in, the rows of bookcases opened up to unveil a reading/study space, fully furnished with two comfortable lounge chairs and a medium sized table. Tall bookcases framed the area creating a squared "U" shape. From this place, you could see the rest of the library. There was a half bookcase which divided the reading/study nook from the ill placed children's section. Just beyond that, the back wall was dotted with more bookcases and three cubicles with a computer at each station.

We moved the table to the back to set up camp in the reading area. It had been a quiet evening until Michonne who was on first watch saw headlights approaching in the distance. People. The atmosphere which was light and warm with soft conversations turned silent and frigid in an instant. We all were still on edge from our last encounters with strangers. I had been kidnapped by ego maniac rapists and held captive with Noah while the rest of the group was hunted down by a group of sadistic cannibals. Maybe the people behind the headlights were just passing through, going in the direction we just came from. _If_ they stopped, maybe they were good people who didn't mean any harm. Maybe this place is a trap like the funeral home. A whole lot of maybes….

Unfortunately, they stopped, parked right across the street. Six shadowy figures emerged from the vehicle and began walking right towards the library. Per Rick's instruction, we all hid in such a way that when they came inside, we'd have them surrounded with weapons drawn. I was in the far back corner crouched behind the half bookcase with Sasha on my left and Daryl on my right. I was scared, but I knew with him and my family here with me, it was somehow going to be okay.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

After waiting a moment only to be met with silence, they entered the building. I couldn't see a thing. The lantern we were using for light was off the moment Michonne announced the presence of people. With being temporarily blind, all my other senses were heightened as I listened to their footsteps draw nearer. My heart was pounding so loudly; I was sure the intruders could hear it too. Their steps slowed and finally stopped at the reading nook.

Cliiiiiick.

The sound of the hammer lowering on Rick's revolver echoed throughout the room.

"Drop. Your. Weapons." Rick commanded.

"Now why would we do that." A voice, clearly the leader sassed. "There is only one of you and six of us. I suggest you drop _your_ weapon."

"Who said I's alone?" Rick countered. There it was the signal we had been waiting for. We all appeared from our hiding spots, aiming at the six black shadows. My eyes had adjusted enough to see them all look around the room. The leader raised both hands in submission, then knelt down to surrender his weapon. The other five figures followed suit.

"That's it." Rick purred. His silhouette froze in his signature stance, gun aimed with his head slightly tilted to the side. "Nice and slow."

One of the shadows looked up… "Rick?" That voice was eerily familiar.

"Well, kiss my shit." The leader said in amusement.

Suddenly the lantern flicked on and the beam of light illuminated the room.

"Glenn?" Rick's voice raised in disbelief. He gazed at all of them.

Sure enough, there was my brother-in-law knelt beside a large ginger man who I assumed was the leader, Abraham and Maggie on his other side. Behind them were two women and a man with a mullet. They slowly stood as we lowered our weapons. I couldn't believe it. Unable to process it all I simply watched amazed, stunned, confused…. They all had their backs to me now facing Rick. Glenn hugged him and gave a tiny glance around the room smiling at the faces he could see before turning his attention back to Rick. Maggie did the same, she too didn't see me.

"You scared the hell out of us." Glenn chuckled.

"Likewise" Rick hugged the last woman. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be almost to DC by now."

"Well we were but we decided to turn back and meet up with you guys." Glenn said.

Rick raised his eyebrows. "I thought the mission was too important to wait on us."

"Mission's scrubbed." Abraham spat.

"Eugene lied." Glenn's voice dropped along with his shoulders. Everyone's gaze landed on the man with the mullet. There was a moment of silence. I looked around at everyone's facial expressions as they soaked in the information. Sasha. Baffled. Carl. Disgusted. Carol. Unfazed. Gabriel. Devastated. Michonne. Baffled. Rick. Disgusted. Tyrese. Devastated. Noah. Confused. Daryl. Unfazed. Maggie, Glenn and the one of the women. Disappointed. Abraham and the woman with pigtails, daisy dukes and combat boots. Disgusted. Eugene just looked at the floor and took everyone's judgement. The whole idea of a cure now seemed too good to be true to me. But I guess it gave some people hope, something to hold on to, and that is why they found the news so disturbing.

"Y'all still want to try for DC?" Rick finally asked.

"I don't know." Glenn sighed. "Eugene still thinks it is a good idea. Honestly, we wanted to see what you thought first."

Rick considered the information for a moment before speaking. "It's a good alternative."

"Alternative?" Pigtails inquired with a hint of curiosity.

"Yeah. We can try for Richmond. Planned on stopping there anyways. If it doesn't work out, then we will go to DC." Rick answered.

"What is in Richmond?" The other girl asked from behind Glenn.

"My family." Noah stepped forward. They all looked at him with furrowed brows, then to Rick, asking the unspoken question: _Who is he?_

"This is Noah." Rick put a hand on Noah's shoulder. "He's originally from there, but was separated from his family almost a year ago. He arrived after you left with Daryl, Carol, and…" He trailed off and his eyes shifted from them, to look past them, at me. They all still had their backs to me as they watched Rick.

"And… who?" Someone asked. Rick didn't speak, eyes still locked on mine as he just dipped his head in my direction. They followed his gesture and turned to see who is was talking about.

I heard Maggie gasp at the sight of me. My eyes found hers. She had her hands over her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "Beth?" She choked.

All eyes were on me now. I could feel the weight of them trying to push me back against the wall. But I ignored them, held my ground, and just stared back at my sister. I gave her a small smile and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Hey Mags."


	10. Chapter 10: Watch

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had a lot of life things happen recently. In the same month, my dog of 13 years passed away and I found out I was pregnant with my first child. Needless to say, I have been a little distracted. Also, I was unsure of where I wanted to take this chapter. Bringing Maggie back at this point seemed natural but it has thrown a wrench in the story and how I want to portray her and Beth's relationship. I know I want Maggie to be slightly annoying and overprotective. My goal is to make this story feel as natural as possible. I don't want any moments with any of the characters to feel forced. Hopefully, I have figured that out now.**

Chapter 10: Watch

In an instant, Maggie crashed into me, crying hysterically, and hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe. But I didn't care. My whole family was together again. I was so overwhelmed with joy and relief that I began to cry too. How long had it been since I last saw Maggie? Maybe almost two months? That couldn't be right. It felt like a lot longer than that. But who knows? Time is hard to keep track of nowadays and it is not like it really matters anyways. She's here. Glenn's here. I'm here. My family is back together.

In between Maggie's cries I could hear her trying to say something. Although I could never make it out. Finally, when she calmed down, her voice became clearer. "I'm so sorry." She kept whispering that to me over and over. Almost like a plea, begging for forgiveness. What is she sorry for? For leaving me? For giving up on me? For thinking I was dead? That hurt that I felt when I found out she and Glenn left with Abraham began to creep back in to the front of my mind. I immediately ignored it. It's not important. We are all together and hurt feelings aren't going to do anyone any good. That is why I finally whispered back, "It's okay, Mags."

Her grip on me tightened at my words which I didn't even think was possible. She was like a boa constrictor wrapping up its prey and squeezing the life out of it slowly. Suddenly, I was very aware of how I really couldn't breathe now. Somehow, I managed to choke out, "Maggie…"

"Yeah?" She asked still maintaining her strong hold on me.

"I can't breathe."

Instantly she let me go and wiped her tears from her face. Then she looked at me with such concern. There was the big sister I remembered. "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah Maggie. And besides it's my turn." Glenn says from behind her as he comes and scoops me up into a big hug. I missed Glenn. He is always so fun, light hearted, but wise at the same time. He was a great mixture of Daddy and our brother, Shawn. I think that is why Maggie was drawn to him to begin with. He lifted my feet off the ground and shook me a little. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He put my feet back on the floor and let go.

I took a step back and looked from him to Maggie. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too." Maggie said giving me another quick hug.

I could feel everyone watching us especially Abraham, Eugene and the two ladies behind them. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" I say gesturing in Abraham's direction. Glenn wasted no time in confirming the big army man was indeed Abraham and mullet man was Eugene. Pigtails' name was Rosita and the other woman was Tara. She looked familiar but I didn't know where I had seen her before. I smiled at each of them. Tara and Eugene smiled back while Abraham and Rosita just nodded at me.

I turned to look at Noah again realizing he still didn't know who Maggie and Glenn were yet. "Noah, this is my sister. Maggie. And my brother-in-law, Glenn."

"Nice to meet you." He replied shaking their hands.

"So, you two came back with Daryl and Carol?" Glenn asked me and Noah.

"Yes. Noah and I escaped Grady together. We found Daryl and Carol shortly after." I answered.

"Grady?" Maggie inquired looking a little confused.

"Grady Memorial. It's a hospital in Atlanta. It's run by some officers... they weren't good people." Noah chimed in.

Glenn looked at Daryl and Carol, "Atlanta? Is that where you guys took off to?"

Daryl only nodded but Carol spoke up making her way towards us. "Yeah, we were out by the road when we saw a car with a white cross in the back windshield, like the one that took Beth. We hopped in the car we found and followed it into Atlanta."

Maggie put her hand on my good shoulder. "Thank you for finding her."

Daryl shook his head and got a bad look on his face at that comment. Daryl hadn't told me in many words but I knew he was upset with Maggie and Glenn for leaving. Anytime their names were brought up, his jaw would clench and he would ball up his fists. "Nah, she…they found us. Like she said they escaped and found us. Saved our asses actually." I could tell he was correcting her. He wanted her to know I was strong and made it out without their help. I loved him for that.

"They saved you?" Maggie questioned in disbelief. Flashes of anger went across Daryl's face. I was upset she didn't believe it but I understood why she didn't. Last time she saw me I was sweet, innocent Beth. Beth who had zero survival skills and babysat Judith almost 24/7. On my own, I was another dead girl. That's sadly how she and everyone else saw me. But I had changed and she quickly learned that whenever Carol and Noah went into the story of our escape and how we came to find them. Even though Rick and the others had heard this, they all sat down while Maggie, Glenn and Abraham's group sat around Carol and Noah listening intensely.

Eventually the conversation drifted to other things like the watch rotation. Abraham's group was exhausted from the day and they decided that we would keep the same watch schedule Rick had planned for the night. I was thankful that meant Daryl and I were on watch. Rick and I discussed earlier that I should be in the watch rotation and Daryl would show me the ropes tonight. I was really looking forward to it. It is rare that Daryl and I are alone anymore. This would give us some time together just the two of us. I missed that.

Not after long, everyone decided to call it a night and get some sleep. Maggie practically drug me to where she and Glenn were going to sleep and insisted I sleep with them. I wasn't happy with that arrangement but I knew I would be up in a few hours to take watch with Daryl. Also, I knew it was because she missed me and wanted me close. I would give her that… tonight. As I laid on my side, my eyes found Daryl's from across the room, silently begging him not to sleep too far from me. Ever since the other night with my bad dream, it was an unspoken understanding between Daryl and I that we were going to be sleeping together. Well next to each other. I slept better with him near and I had a feeling it was the same for him too. I smiled as he nodded at me and came to sleep near me, Maggie and Glenn. He was several feet away from the group like always, but positioned right in my line of vision. I watched him as he got himself comfortable on the floor. He laid on his side and faced me. We just stared at each other for a minute. There was a question in his eyes "Is this okay, am I close enough?" I gave him a small smile to assure him that it was, but my eyes were trying to tell him, "I wish you were closer." Finally, he shut his eyes and I did too. _Might as well get some sleep while I can._

A few hours later…

Daryl and I were on watch seated on the floor using the desk as a back rest while we watched out the front windows for any sign of movement. There wasn't much to learn. Daryl explained watch was no different than hunting, only you were stationary. While on watch, your job is to listen and observe your surroundings; anything out of the ordinary, you tracked down… just like hunting. The main requirement was that you stayed on high alert and occasionally do perimeter checks. Since the library was a store front and only had one entrance accessible, that was unnecessary.

After that quick explanation, we stayed silent for a long time, but I didn't mind. With anyone else, the silence would be uncomfortable, but with him, it's peaceful. I can just _be_ with Daryl. We don't need to fill the space between us with words to enjoy each other's company. In fact, some of my favorite memories with Daryl were in quiet times like these. Like the time we watched the moonshiner's shack burn, or the time we were in the cemetery and he put wildflowers on the headstone that reminded me of Daddy, then held my hand until I was ready to move, or my favorite: the silence when I asked him what changed his mind. I will never forget the look in his eyes that night. It was like they were saying everything he couldn't. Yeah, quiet times with Daryl are always the best.

One thought kept plaguing me, so I finally broke the sweet silence. "Hey Daryl…" I say still staring out the windows.

"Yeah?" I can see in my peripherals that he turned his head in my direction.

"Do you ever wish we could go back?"

I met his gaze and could see he didn't understand my question by his furrowed brows. "Back to what?"

"Back to when it was just me and you… on the road, together. Back to the funeral home. Do you ever wish we could have stayed there?"

After a few brief seconds, he finally responds, "Yeah. Yeah I do."

Knowing that was all I would get out of him, I accept that answer. "I do too… probably more than I should." I advert my eyes from him down to my legs. He stays quiet so I continue, "Don't get me wrong I love that we are back with our family, but sometimes it can be overwhelming. You know?"

"I get that. It is the same for me too. Why do ya think I go off by myself at least once a day? Sometimes ya just need to get away from e'eryone and e'erything."

I look back at him with a small smile then it fades. "Well not everyone gets that luxury. Even if I did it wouldn't make a difference. Sometimes being alone can be just as overwhelming as being around everyone. In either situation, I am uncomfortable. The only time I truly feel at ease is in moments like this… when I am with alone… with you." My confession makes me blush a little but I pray he doesn't notice.

I am afraid of his reaction, but his face remains unchanged. His expression is soft as he studies me and thinks about he wants to say next. "Maybe we can have more moments like this."

"What do you mean?" It is my turn to be confused.

"I mean once a day, hows about we go in the woods, just you and me. We can track, hunt, I can teach ya how to shoot that recurve bow, or we could do none of those things. We can just go out there and _be_ together."

"I'd like that." Then, insecurity takes over. "But are you sure? I'd hate to tag along when you are trying to get away from everyone and have a minute to yourself. It kinda defeats the purpose."

"Ya ain't e'eryone, Greene." His voice is gruff and barely above a whisper. "It's the same for me too, y'know?"

There is that look again. _Don't… y'know. What changed your mind?_ Suddenly, I do know like I did before. The only time he is at ease is in moments like this… when he is alone… with me. All I can do is respond with my famous one-liner, "Oh."


	11. Chapter 11: Close

**Author's Note: This chapter is long but I wanted to show the apprehensions that Daryl has about he and Beth. Also, I wanted those concerns to be dealt with before they made that next step so when it finally does happen he won't fight it. Hope you enjoy.**

The next morning came quickly and before I knew it we were on the road again. We pulled over about a mile away from Richmond. Rick thought it best to scout the place before we entered. He appointed himself, Tyrese, Noah, Glenn, and Michonne to go. Meanwhile, the rest of us were to stay behind and wait. Abraham had some radios and allowed Rick to carry one on the mission in case things went south. Rick stated they shouldn't be gone longer than two hours since this was a quick and easy scouting mission. Like there was such a thing anymore. Nothing is ever easy, not in this world. The mission maybe simple, but that doesn't mean it'll be easy.

They left no longer than five minutes ago and I can't shake this bad feeling I have. I know they can take care of themselves and I shouldn't worry, but I can't help it. Something doesn't feel right. Maybe this isn't about the mission, but where we are, some random backroad in Virginia. We didn't see any walkers on our way here. But that doesn't necessarily mean anything. When Daryl and I were alone, sometimes we would go days without seeing one. Daryl. He always telling me to trust my instincts. I am trying, I just don't know what my instincts are telling me at this moment. What I do know, is something is off.

"Yooo hoo, Beth?" A hand waving in front of my face snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn to see Maggie sitting beside me looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah..." Is all I can manage to say back.

Maggie frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking. What's up?" I shrug it off hoping she won't read too much into it.

"You always were a space cadet at times." We both giggle and I give her a slight shove. After a minute, her face goes serious and she looks at me again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I look back at her. I can see she is hesitating like she is scared to ask. I give her a small smile urging her to continue.

"What happened between you and Daryl out there?" At the mention of Daryl, my eyes involuntarily look over at him sitting next to Carol. I quickly look away and back down at my feet.

I know what she is asking, because I have been asking myself that same question for a while now. But I decide to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

Maggie huffs. "I mean when we left the prison you and Daryl barely spoke. Now you two are inseparable it seems. If you aren't near each other, then you are never out of each other sights. Glenn even thinks that you two are together or something."

I can't help but give a small laugh. "You and Glenn gathered all of that from less than 24 hours of being back."

"Yes and no. Yes, I have been watching you two very carefully and Glenn has been asking the others what is up with you guys." She is clearly annoyed by my sarcasm.

I sigh in defeat. I might as well tell her. "Honestly… I don't know what happened between Daryl and me. He found me and we left the prison together. At first things were rough like we were the last two people on Earth. He was so angry and hopeless. He was convinced that everyone we knew was dead. Me, on the other hand, the eternal optimist, just knew we couldn't have been the only ones that made it out. I forced him to look, to track, knowing that we would find someone. But we never did. When it became apparent, it was just us, things changed. We became a team. He taught me how to hunt, to track, to survive… and I taught him how to hope again. We got close… real close. Things were good, great even. Then… I was taken." Maggie is staring at me intently waiting for me to continue. I look over at Daryl and back down at the ground. "And now that I am back, I have no idea what I am to Daryl. I don't even think he knows. I just know we are important to each other and we care a lot about each other."

Maggie looks over at him and then back to me. "So… you two aren't together?"

I shake my head. "No," I try not to look at him, but fail, "we are not."

"Do you want to be?"

"I don't know…" I answer a little too quickly, caught off guard by her question, "…maybe."

Maggie studies me closely and it starts to make my skin crawl. After a few minutes of silence, she finally speaks, "Well, if things do go in that direction, just be careful." I scoff at that, the last person I need to be careful around is Daryl. I know what she is suggesting and he would never hurt me like that. My frustration builds as she continues to explain herself, "I'm just saying he is _way_ older than you and I don't want you to get taken advan-"

"Maggie, shut the hell up." I hiss. She is taken aback at my sudden use of profanity. "If Daryl and I were to get together, it wouldn't be like that. Daryl is a good man. He would never. You _should_ know that." She should. We have known him for over two years. He has proven himself a thousand times over.

She looks as though as she has been slapped in the face and I just glare at her. I can see the guilt take over her features. "I'm sorry… I know he's a good guy. It's just-you don't have a lot of experience with guys… men. I don't want to see you get hurt. I'm just looking out for my baby sister."

"Well don't. I don't need you to… Not anymore." I get up and leave her sitting there. I know she will cry but I don't care. I need to get away. I go over to where Daryl and Carol are and I try to calm myself. I don't want him or anyone to know how upset I am. He looks up at me and I ask, "Ready to go hunt?"

He never spoke, he just simply got up and followed me. Out in the woods, my frustration eases with each passing second as I listen to the birds sing their song. I try to remember the last time I sang. Music has always been a big part of my life and it feels weird to have gone so long without it. I never sang at Grady and everything after has been such a whirlwind, I honestly hadn't thought about singing. It takes me a minute, but I almost laugh when I realize. It was that night with Daryl at the funeral home. Everything seems to go back to that night somehow.

Daryl clears his throat and pulls me back to the here and now. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Saw ya talking to Maggie earlier. How's that going?"

He must know she's the reason for the sudden hunting trip. He can read me like a book. I smile at him. I say casually, "Why do you think I am out here? Needed to get away from her for a while."

"Figured. She pullin' that overprotective shit again?" Daryl has little patience where Maggie is concerned, especially after this morning. Apparently, when she woke up and found out I was on watch, she was not happy about it. She went straight to Rick to ask him why on earth I was on the watch rotation and demanded that he take me off. She said it was too dangerous. Rick apparently put her in her place and told her I am an adult and am capable of handling myself now. Also, that she needed to learn to accept the fact that I have changed. Daryl overheard the whole thing and told me about it after we left the library. I was upset but not nearly as mad as Daryl was. I think he is still mad at her for leaving me and not staying to look for me. This incident only added fuel to the fire. I get it though. She just got back and she is not use to me being a survivor. It is going to take her some time but she will get there. Hopefully sooner rather than later, before I snap or Daryl does.

I try to keep the mood light, "Somewhat." I look down because I am unsure if I want to tell him what we were talking about. Him and me. Together. I don't know how he will take it. After a brief pause, I decide to go for it. Maybe if I tell him, I can see what he thinks of the whole idea. It's a conversation he and I need to have anyways. "She is curious more than anything."

His turns his face to me confused. "Curious? Bout what?"

No backing out now. "About… us." I gesture between he and I. Then look from him down to the ground. "She asked me what happened out there between us."

I can feel his eyes on me. "What did ya tell her?

"The truth. That I didn't know what happened out there between us. I just know that we got close. Then I was taken. And now I am back and I have no idea what you would call us." I pause thinking of how to best put this. "I would say friends… but that doesn't feel like strong enough of a word. Also, I feel that we are more than friends. Don't you?" I finally meet his gaze. His face is hard as he looks away, but to my relief he nods. "And we aren't together, even though some people think we are-"

His head whips around to me and his face holds the expression of disbelief. He quits walking and cuts me off, "Who thinks that?"

"Glenn. Maybe Noah and a couple of others. If they don't, then I think they suspect it."

"Well we ain't." He says defensively.

Ouch. I try to keep my face in check so he doesn't see the hurt. "No, we aren't."

His face softens. Of course, he saw it. He sighs, "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't see how anyone could think that and believe that the others wouldn't have a problem with it?"

Now I am confused. "A problem with what? You think the others would have a problem if you and I got together?"

"Yeah." He simply answers.

"Daryl why would anyone have a problem with you and me being together?"

He looks away. He rubs his chin with his hand and then crosses his arms almost like he is shielding himself. Putting up an invisible wall. He shrugs, "I dunno. The age thing. I am almost twice your age. If we got together it would definitely raise some eyebrows."

I never thought about how old Daryl was before. I knew he was older sure, but I had no clue exactly how much older. Almost twice my age. "Daryl, are you forty?"

"No" His eyebrows furrow at my question.

"Then you aren't twice my age."

He huffs, "I said 'almost.'"

Now I want to know how old he is. "So what you are in your… upper thirties?"

"I'm 36."

"Okay so you are sixteen years older than me. Big deal. Who cares?"

"People care." His face is blank and I wish I could read him like he can me.

"You're right. I guess some people would care. But I wouldn't. Not with the way I was raised."

"What do you mean?"

I thought he knew. "I mean Daddy was thirteen years older than Mama."

He goes quiet at the mention of Daddy. I can tell he is thinking hard out something. His arms uncross and I can feel his defenses begin to lower. Finally, after a long beat, "Well even so, it ain't like Hershel would be too thrilled about his youngest daughter running around with some dirty, old redneck."

I laugh at his joke. When he doesn't smile, I realize he wasn't joking. How could he not know how Daddy felt about him? He knows, he just doesn't want to believe it. I take a step toward him. "Daryl… Daddy loved you. He trusted and respected you. And if he were still alive, he woulda been damn happy if we got together. I think everyone would be. After all we have been through, I don't think anyone would let something as silly as age be an issue if we truly wanted to be together. They would just want us to be happy."

He stares at me, taking it all in. We are still a few feet apart but I can see his eyes through his hair. Those blue eyes. He chews on his thumb. I am unsure how long we stand there staring at each other. After however long he says, "Yeah I guess you're right."

I grin from ear to ear. "Of course, I'm right. I am always right." I tease.

He sort of chuckles, "Yeah, yeah. Let's keep hunting."

Between the two of us, we have managed to snag four squirrels and two rabbits. We didn't talk anymore for the rest of the hunt. Not that I minded. It was that comfortable silence. I could tell Daryl was still thinking about our conversation. You would think after we talked I would have more clarity on how he felt about me, about the possibility of us. I don't which frustrates me to no end. But what could I do about it? Tie him to a chair and demand for him to tell me how he feels. It's a little drastic but maybe that is what he needs. Something drastic to get him to fess up. Either way. At least I would know.

I try not to think about it anymore. Even though it's impossible. I try to distract myself with tracking. Eventually it works, and I focus in on my surroundings. All my senses are on high alert as we venture further. The wind blows and I hear the faint growling of a walker. "Did you hear that?" I whisper.

He doesn't answer so I look to him. He nods and holds out a finger to his lips as we follow the sound. It gets louder and then I see it. It is tied to a tree, snarling at us and trying to get free with all its might. Daryl shoots it in the eye immediately, then we walk up to it as he retrieves his bolt. It was once a woman. She must have been older than me. She's dressed like a school teacher. Knee length skirt, a once white shirt and a green cardigan. She is tied in such a way that her arms are held down by the rope. What is more disturbing is the "W" carved into her forehead. I can't help but begin to voice my questions.

"Who would tie a walker to a tree?" No answer.

"Wonder how long it has been here?"

Daryl grunts, "A while from the looks of it." I look at where the rope has cut into the fabric and started to eat away at the flesh.

"What is with the "W' on its forehead?" That is what is bothering me the most and I can tell it is bothering him too.

"I dunno, but we should tell Rick."


	12. Chapter 12: Tyrese

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting but here it is. Let me know what you think. I did weave my story in with the show again but will be weaving it back out of the show storyline. I felt Tyrese's death was a very important moment in both stories so I hope you enjoy. Also I have to credit two songs. The first is "Deathbed" by Relient K, it is a very beautiful and sad song. I encourage you all to go listen to it since I used only a small snippet of the song. The second is one of my personal favs, "Dream A Little Dream" by the Mamas and the Papas.**

I could hear someone crying as we approached. That bad feeling I had came rushing back to the forefront of my mind. Who was crying? And why? What happened? As we entered the camp, no one acknowledged us. They all were quiet staring at the woman crying and the body on the ground.

Tyrese. His arm had been amputated and he was clearly gone. There was blood on his beanie so I knew that they took care of him before he could turn. He was always such a nice guy. A gentle giant really, but tough when necessary. My eyes filled with tears as I watched a broken-hearted Sasha cry over her fallen brother. Not so long ago that was me crying over my brother, Shawn. It was almost like having a glimpse in the past watching her.

We decided to hold a funeral for Tyrese. Daryl set to work digging, while Glenn built a cross to mark the grave and Father Gabriel prepared to say a few words. Maggie and I did our best to comfort Sasha knowing there was nothing that we could say or do to truly help. As sad as it was, I was happy we got to honor Tyrese with a funeral. Sometimes we don't get an opportunity to mourn our dead… like with Daddy. Circumstances drove us away and we couldn't bury him or say our goodbyes. At least we can have this.

At the conclusion of Father Gabriel's eulogy, Sasha spoke, "Before we end… Beth?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing? Ty always loved to hear you sing."

Shocked by her request, it's all I can do to nod. I never imagined my first time singing being in a situation like this, but that didn't matter. My family needed this, who was I to deny them? What should I sing? After a moment, a song comes to mind. It is a sad song but appropriate, so I begin hoping Tyrese would have been happy with my choice.

 _I can smell the death on the sheets_

 _Covering me_

 _I can't believe_

 _This is the end_

 _I can hear You whisper to me_

 _It's time to leave_

 _You'll never be_

 _Lonely again_

 _This was my deathbed_

 _I died there alone_

 _When I closed my eyes tonight_

 _You carried me home_

It's been hours since the funeral, and needless to say the mood has been bleak around camp. Tyrese was such a light of happiness and hope. Now that he's gone the world seemed a little darker. Sasha was not the only one deeply impacted by Tyrese's death. Noah has barely spoken a word and cried for a majority of the time since he returned. I haven't talked to him yet. I have been trying to give him his space but seeing him sitting alone by the fire, I just can't help myself as I make my way over to him. "Hey."

He doesn't look at me as I sit next to him. "Hey."

"How are you holding up?"

With an unsteady voice and more tears streaming down his face, he replies, "I'm not… It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"Tyrese. He's dead because of me. Because I didn't listen." He wipes the pesky tears from his eyes, "When we got to Richmond, it was a ghost town. Somehow walkers got in community, past the gates and walls. I panicked and ran straight for my house even though Rick and Glenn yelled at me to wait. I didn't listen. I just wanted to know what happened to my family. Tyrese followed me to the house. He tried to stop me, but I had to see. My mom was lying on the ground in the living room and was gone. Tyrese gave me a minute alone with her and went to check out the rest of the house. He went to the twins' room and found Malcom dead on the bed. He must have not heard Marcus come in the room, because he got bit on his forearm. I heard the commotion and put my little brother down. When I saw Ty had been bitten I ran for help. I wasn't fast enough. And now because of me he is dead. It is all my fault."

I couldn't let him continue to beat himself up over this. "It doesn't matter whose fault it was or wasn't. He is gone. Blaming yourself is going to get you nowhere and it is no way to live. Tyrese was a good man and he wouldn't want you to be consumed by this. Do you know the best thing you can do right now is?" He shakes his head. "Live. Grieve. Fight. Survive. That is all any of us can do to honor the ones we have lost."

Noah just looks at me for a long while and then eventually nods in understanding. "I just don't want Sasha to hate me."

"She doesn't." Sasha says. Noah and I both turn to see her standing behind us. Her face is blotchy from crying. I wonder how long she was standing there and how much she heard.

Taking this as my cue, I stand, so Sasha can sit and talk to Noah. It's late and many of the others have already gone to bed for the night except those who were on watch. A wave of exhaustion hits me as I make my way across the camp. A noise from my left startles me and I see Maggie approach with a soft smile. "Hey, Glenn and I are sleeping over here. I set up a spot for you next to us. Grab a blanket and come on to bed."

I give a small chuckle and shake my head. "I appreciate it but I am not going to sleep with you tonight."

Maggie instantly looks hurt, "What? Why not?"

"Because I really don't feel like being the little spoon to your medium spoon and Glenn's big spoon. It is awkward and uncomfortable." I say in a joking tone trying to keep the mood light.

"But I just thought…"

"Mags, I love you but I really rather sleep alone. I slept with you last night because I missed you. That is until I remembered how much you like to snuggle." I laugh and so does Maggie.

"Alright. Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Probably over there." I point to a spot near the woods where Daryl is laying down.

Maggie's eyes narrow, "I see. I thought you'd rather sleep alone?"

I sigh in frustration, "I will be sleeping alone. I will just be sleeping near Daryl is all." I can tell Maggie is about to argue, so I cut her off before she can say anything else. "I don't expect you to understand, but I sleep better when I know he is nearby. When I was at Grady and even my first night back I had nightmares. But he helps keep them away. I guess it is because I feel safest when I am with him."

Maggie takes it all in and finally nods. "You're right, I don't understand. I probably never will because I didn't go through what you did. But I get that he was there for you and I get that feeling you have around him. I have it too… with Glenn. Well goodnight."

I watch her as she leaves and once she disappears in the dark, I grab my bag and go to lay down. I walk quietly over to the spot next to Daryl. As carefully and silent as I can, I take my blanket out of my bag. I don't have much luck as the bag crinkles and shifts and I know I have probably woken him up by now.

"You are a noisy little critter." He says with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry. I am just trying to make my bed for the night. I didn't mean to wake you." I whisper.

"You didn't." His eyes open and watch me as I lay next to him. Even in the faintest of ligh,t I see those piercing eyes studying my every move. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I am fine. Sad but fine. You?" I ask.

"Same. How's Noah?"

"He blames himself, but I know he will be okay eventually."

There is a long pause. "It was nice hearing you sing today. I missed it." He says very softly adverting his eyes.

I smile. "Well, all you have to do is ask. I'll sing for you anytime you want me to Daryl Dixon."

He looks back at me and with a tiny grin says, "My own personal jukebox."

"Yup that is me."

"Do I have to give ya a quarter every time I want to hear a song?"

I laugh. "Yes," I say sarcastically and I catch him chuckle under his breath.

"Will you sing me something for me tonight?" He looks away again, back up at the stars.

"Sure. What do you want to hear?"

"Don't matter."

I think on it for a second and look up at the sky as well. I decide to go with one of my favorites.

 _Stars shining bright above you_

 _Night breezes seem to whisper I love you_

 _Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

 _Dream a little dream of me_

 _Say nighty night and kiss me_

 _Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me_

 _While I'm alone and blue as can be_

 _Dream a little dream of me_

 _Stars fading but I linger on dear_

 _Still craving your kiss_

 _I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_

 _Just saying this_

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

 _Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

 _But in your dreams whatever they be_

 _Dream a little dream of me_

 _Dream a little dream of me_

I look over to Daryl who is fast asleep. I smile, shut my eyes, repeat the song in my head and sleep take me over.


	13. Chapter 13: Exhaustion

We've been walking for days. After Tyrese's funeral, one by one each vehicle either broke down or ran out of gas, forcing us to continue on foot. At first it wasn't so bad until we had to start rationing the water. Now we are dangerously low on water, every day Daryl or Michonne scout ahead for water and shelter and every day they come back empty handed. Thankfully, between Daryl and I everyone is staying fed. But with the lack of water and all the walking, we are all exhausted. We need a place to recuperate and we need it bad. I'm not sure how long we can keep going like this, especially Judith.

Today I am on baby duty and I have noticed she isn't doing well. She needs food, water, a proper goodnight's sleep. Also, I think she is teething. She's completely drooled through my shirt and keeps sucking on her hands more than usual. Luckily, I remembered from all my reading at the prison that massaging her gums would help. Any time she gets fussy, I just start massaging her gums and she settles right down.

"Rick." Michonne calls out.

"I see it." I hear him reply. When I look up from Judith, I see what they are talking about, walkers ahead. About 30 or so, coming right for us.

"It's too many for us to fight off. We don't have the strength or the energy." Michonne advises in a hushed tone.

Rick takes his left hand and rubs his beard. "I know." He stops and looks back at us, then the walkers again. "Alright everyone, we are going to meet the walkers at the bridge. We will _not_ fight them. We need to conserve our energy. We let them approach, then we push them or let them fall off the bridge themselves. We let them do all the work. Agreed?" No one says anything but what other choice do we have. "Noah, Eugene, and Beth, you guys hang back and let us deal with them." All three of us nod at him as we take our place in the back of the pack, while the others march ahead to the bridge. Several people are set up on bridge on each side and wait. "Beth." Rick says quietly.

I readjust Judith on my hip and look in his direction. "Yeah?"

"If anything goes wrong, you take Judith and go. You hear me?"

"Okay. I will." I secure the baby on my chest in a make shift pouch Carol devised from a backpack.

Rick nods at me getting back in formation while the walkers are almost in position. Slowly one by one, the dead approaches the group. All anyone has to do is simply move out of the way and the walkers lose their footing and fall down the hill. It's all going so smoothly half the walkers have been taken care og and then Sasha charges. That is when all hell breaks loose. Some walkers get past the group and head for me, Judith, Noah, and Eugene. Noah takes one out and saves Eugene from getting bit by another. Three walkers stalk me and I start to walk backwards. Noah's too far and I can't risk Judith's life by attacking. My only option is to retreat. Before I turn around, I see a bolt land in the eye of the walker closest to me.

"Go Beth!" Daryl shouts. "Go! I'll find you."

All the commotion has attracted more walkers from the woods. I hate it but I run away to keep Judith safe. There are two walkers on our heels. Eventually I get enough space between us and them, I can clearly assess the situation. I take off my backpack and set it by a tree. Then move Judith in the pouch on my back. I grab my crossbow and take aim. I easily dispense of the walkers following us. With a moment to breathe, I take a look at our surroundings. We are in the middle of the woods and I cannot hear anyone or anything. I have to find Judith and I a safe place to stay until Daryl can come find us. Peeking through the trees I see some kind of structure ahead. I move Judith back to my chest, grab my backpack and go check it out.

As we get closer, I see it is a house. It appears to have been abandoned long ago, but I still take caution as I near the front door. Putting my bag on the porch and moving Judith to the safety of my back, I take my crossbow again. I bang on the screen door and wait. No sounds come from the inside, so I quietly enter the home. The house is an open concept, from the entryway I see the living room, dining room, and part of the kitchen. Slowly and carefully, I clear each room to find the house is empty. It is a cute two-story log cabin, the second floor is a loft, and I can't help but think this place would be perfect for the group to stay for a couple of days. My thoughts are confirmed when I find several gallons of water, food and even some baby food in the kitchen. Also, in the bathroom, I find some medicine and a first aid kit. No doubt in my mind this place is the salvation we have been searching for. All Judith and I can do now is wait for Daryl to find us, so we can show him our amazing find.

Judith is playing on the floor while I sit on the couch and watch out the window for Daryl. We have been waiting for at least an hour when I finally see some movement at the tree line. To my disappointment a walker appears out of the woods. I sigh, and grab my crossbow. It is too far away to shoot from the porch, but I can meet it halfway before it gets too close. I step out on the porch closing the door behind me to keep Judith safe. When I turn back to the walker, I see it fall with a lovely green bolt sticking out the back of its head, revealing Daryl behind it. I cannot contain a huge smile from filling my face as I lower my crossbow. He is still far away but I see him breathe a sigh of relief when he sees me. He takes his bolt and meets me at the porch.

"Took you long enough Mr. Dixon." I tease.

He ignores my remark and looks at me all serious. "Hey, where is little Asskicker?"

"She is inside. Come on I can't wait for you to see this place." I grab his hand and lead him inside.

At the sight of Daryl, Judith instantly lights up like a light bulb. She drops the towel she is chewing on and reaches up to be held. I pick her up as Daryl looks around. "Everyone okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're all waitin' at the bridge."

"We really lucked out with this place. There are enough supplies here for us to stay here a couple of days. It isn't much but it is definitely more than what we have now."

Daryl nods. "Alright, I will go get the group and bring 'em back here. You and Judith hold down the fort."

I follow him to the door when he stops and turns back to me and Judith. He looks like he is about to say something but stops himself. I take my free hand and pull him to me and wrap him into a hug. "Be safe." I mumble in his leather vest.

"Don't worry about me." He whispers as he pulls back.

Unexpectedly Judith yanks my ponytail and I cry out in pain. "Owwwuch." Her hand is tangled up in my hair and she can't get it out. I grit my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut. I hear Daryl chuckle and I am instantly irritated. I open one eye and glare at him. "A little help here?" He doesn't say anything as he just smiles and frees Judith's hand from my hair. "Thank you." I say still a little annoyed.

"Y'welcome." His smile fades as his hand moves from the end of my ponytail to my cheek. Judith is squirming in my arms but all I can focus on is the callused hand rubbing my face. It feels so good, I want to close my eyes and lean my head further into his hand, but I don't. I don't do anything. I can't speak. I just stare into those ocean blue eyes trying to figure what on earth brought this on. Suddenly, he drops his hand to my shoulder, leans in to me, I hold my breath and freeze. He kisses my forehead and says, "Be back soon." And just like that is gone.


	14. Chapter 14: Lesson

It was dark by the time they all made it to the cabin. After the day we had, we all thought it best to just relax and enjoy our new safe haven for the night. Noah, Carl, Carol and I played monopoly that someone found in a closet while Maggie watched and rocked Judith to sleep. Gabriel and Eugene sat quietly on the easy chairs reading their respective books. Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Glen sat around the kitchen table discussing a plan for the next couple of days. Rosita and Abraham disappeared. I assume they snuck away to have sex in one of the bedrooms. According to Maggie and Glen, they had been at it like rabbits any time they got the chance. Sasha kept watch by the window. She has been real quiet since her outburst earlier. I get that she is angry and grieving from losing her brother, but I hope that anger doesn't drive her to make any more stupid decisions. As Michonne says, "Stupid gets you killed." I know Sasha would never forgive herself if something happened to one of us because she messed up in the heat of the moment. We got lucky today, and in this world, luck runs out.

The woods are calm and cool with the morning air. I can still see dew on the leaves as Daryl and I made our way deeper to find a good spot for our lesson. He is going to teach me how to shoot my recurve bow. I am really excited, but not looking forward to the sore muscles that I know are to come. As excited as I am, I am also nervous. What if I am terrible? What if I the arrow doesn't fly but face plants not even a foot in front of me? What if I can't even pull the bowstring back? That would be so embarrassing. I shake the thoughts away. It doesn't matter. Daryl is a good teacher and I typically pick up new skills fast.

My mind wanders to yesterday, to that moment with Daryl. What was that? He doesn't like to touch or be touched. Yet he let his fingers linger in my hair for just a second too long. Not that I am complaining. It was almost like he couldn't help himself. Then he grabbed the side of my face with his hand and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. It was such an intimate gesture. Finally, the kiss... yes it was only on the forehead but still it was tender. I know he cares for me. I just don't know how he cares for me. Am I a friend or sister to him. Or are his feelings romantic? Maybe after our talk the day of Tyrese's funeral has warmed him up to the idea of us being together. Maybe I am just reading too much into the whole thing. Maybe-

"Beth!" His voice is sharp, calm causing me to jump but not panic.

I look at him and he just stares at me expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Said here's good 'nough."

"Okay." I stop walking and throw my bag on the ground. "Teach me yoda."

He just scoffs and begins his lesson. He teaches me about the bow itself, explaining to me each part of the bow and how it works. Then he moves on to the arrows, the difference between feather and plastic fletches, and how to position the arrow on the bow. He takes a moment to cut a target on the tree directly in front of us and demonstrates how to shoot with proper form. Naturally, every arrow finds the target he has marked. I listen intently, trying to retain all the information he is giving me. It looks easy enough, but I quickly discover that is not the case when he hands me the bow and allows me to shoot. My very first shot the arrow landed two feet in front of me and I hit my left forearm with the bowstring. Not only did it hurt, I was completely mortified. Thankfully, Daryl didn't laugh. He simply just gave me a couple of corrections and let me continue.

As time goes on, my form improves but I have yet to land a single arrow on the targeted tree, let alone the target itself. I try and try again becoming more frustrated with each shot. Daryl has been more than patient, commenting when necessary, and encouraging me every now and then which helps. I look over at him. He just nods, so I grab another arrow from my sheath, let out a deep breath, and take aim. _This is going to be the one. I just know it._ I mentally go through a check list making sure my posture is correct, I set on my anchor, and I have back tension. _I am going to hit the target this time._ I shoot, and the arrow once again flies past the intended tree. Although, this time instead of planting itself into the ground, it finds its home in a tree that is just a little farther back and to the left of the targeted tree. "UGHHHH! This sucks! We have been out here all morning and I have yet to hit that stupid tree!"

"Well... at least you hit _a tree._ " Daryl jokes. I just glare at him. I am in no mood for jokes right now. He shifts a little under my gaze and runs a hand through his hair. "Why don't we just call it for today?"

That is the last thing I want. "No. We aren't going nowhere until I at least hit the tree. I don't have to hit the target, just the tree." I know I am being stubborn, but I don't care.

"A'ight. Take a break though. Ya ain't gonna hit nothing when you're this frustrated." He says standing up from the log he has been sitting on. I know he is right, so I just nod and walk towards him. He gestures with his hand for me to give him the bow. I hand it over and take his place on the log. He gathers up the arrows and puts them back in the sheath. He knocks an arrow, takes aim, and hits the target with ease making me scoff. _Show off._ He ignores me and takes another shot.

"Where did you learn how to shoot?"

"Merle. My old man taught him once on a hunting trip with my uncle when I was a baby. When I was old enough, Merle taught me. He wasn't very good but good enough to show me the basics. I's a natural and got better than him real fast. As I got older, I played around with several different kinds of bows 'fore settling on the crossbow."

"So, you've always been a bowman."

"Yeah I guess I have." We fall into our comfortable silence again. He retrieves his arrows and restocks the sheath and resumes shooting. With each shot, I notice he is sweating from the heat. The sweat glistens off his strong biceps as they flex drawing the bow back. I have force myself to look away. I don't want him to catch me staring at him like he is some piece of meat. Thankfully, he finishes shooting and turns to me, "Breaks over. Your turn."

Instead of sitting back down, he stands in front of the log. "A'ight. Ready?"

I knock an arrow, "Yup."

"Take your stance." He circles me as I hold the bow and arrow in position. He tilts his head, "Open up your hips more."

I adjust my hips, "Like this?"

He comes around me, "No like this." Then grabs my hips with both hands and moves me so hips are in the correct position. His hands stay for a moment then he lets me go but doesn't back away. "See, now your whole body is pointing towards the target."

I can feel his breath on my neck and it is making it very hard to focus on the target. My body is still tingling from his touch. I can't seem to speak so I just nod. "What have you been using as an anchor?"

"My cheek." I manage to say.

"Try your mouth instead."

"Okay." I move to use my mouth as an anchor. He is still right behind me. Not that I mind the closeness, but it is very distracting.

"Focus on your target. Take a deep breath. When you exhale, release your arrow." His voice is low and husky. _God is he trying to kill me?_ I do as I am instructed. I inhale and hold it. I see my target and I exhale releasing my arrow. It zips through the air landing on the tree just below the target.

I squeal with excitement. "Oh my god, I did it!"

I turn to Daryl and throw my arms around him. He hugs me back. "Good job, Evergreene." I pull back to look at him. He has that look from yesterday. Suddenly, I am very aware of my body pressed up against his. I watch as his eyes leave mine and look at my lips. He slowly leans into me. This time I react. I close my eyes, my hands pull his neck closer to me and my lips meet his. Slowly his mouth opens and deepens the kiss causing me to let out a small sigh. I can't believe this is happening. I have been kissed before, but no one has kissed me like this before. I feel it everywhere. My knees are weak and I hold on to him tighter to keep from falling. Daryl stiffens up at this and pulls away quickly, but he doesn't let me go. His expressions is serious as his eyes dance around my face gauging my reaction. All I can do is gape at him still in shock of what just happened. He clears his throat and slowly backs up. "We should be getting back." Before I can say anything else, he is gathering up our stuff and begins walking towards the cabin.


	15. Chapter 15: Talk

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. It occurred to me I didn't do an author's note last chapter so I wanted to fill you in. For those of you who were tracking, I am now the proud mommy of a sweet baby boy. He was born in January and I couldn't be more in love. Since I have been on leave, I have had time to write again, so here is the next chapter. I didn't want to leave you hanging too long after their first kiss last chapter. Fair warning, I may not update again for a little while as I am nearing the end of my maternity leave and trying to get my little man on a schedule. But I will be working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Please let me know what you all think. I love reading your comments and I apprecaite all the love and support.**

We didn't talk the whole way back. We didn't talk all afternoon. We didn't talk in the evening or when we laid down to go to sleep. We didn't talk this morning. Or now on our way on this run with Maggie and Glenn. Anytime Daryl sees me, he looks away. Anytime I talk, he is sure to be talking to someone else. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe kissing him screwed things up between us. Maybe Daryl is just being Daryl and ignoring the truth about this whole situation. The truth is _he_ leaned first. If he didn't like it, and doesn't want things to change between us, then he needs to say so, instead of avoiding me. Cause the longer he doesn't talk to me or even acknowledge my presence, the more pissed off I get at him. Maybe it was a mistake, but I don't regret it. I always wondered what kissing Daryl would be like. He certainly did not disappoint. It was the best kiss I have ever had. But it if wasn't for him, that's okay. As much as I want us to be more, I don't want us to stop being friends and lose hi over something so stupid.

While we were gone yesterday, Abraham found a car parked in the barn behind the cabin. He worked on it all yesterday and finally this afternoon got it to start. With a working car, it was decided that a run should be made to look for more supplies and any other vehicles we could find. Maggie and Glenn volunteered for the run and Rick asked Daryl and I to tag along. I could tell Daryl wasn't happy about it, but he didn't argue. Maggie, however, did argue. She immediately was against the idea stating it was "too dangerous" for me to come along. Rick and I assured her I had been on runs before and that I would be fine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daryl tense and glare at Maggie. I could tell he was biting his tongue. If he cared enough to get mad at that, then why didn't he care enough to talk to me about yesterday?

Maggie and I are sitting in the backseat in silence. She is still sour about losing the argument from earlier. Glen and Daryl, on the other hand, are just a talking away in the front seat. I am so annoyed with everyone and everything. I know that I need to put these feelings away. As angry as I am with Maggie and Daryl, I need to forget it for the time being. Focusing on the run is what is most important right now. If I am not focused, then I could make a mistake. Mistakes are deadly now a days. I close my eyes and clear my head. I'll be damned if I let this whole thing get the better of me. After about twenty minutes, we come upon a small town and I am much more at ease. We park in front of the movie theater and decide the guys should venture out to find a vehicle or two while Maggie and I hit some of the smaller shops around the theater. In an hour, we all are to meet up at the car and then hit a local grocery store just down the road.

Maggie and I sit on the hood of the car while we wait for the guys. It took us about 45 minutes to hit the stores surrounding the movie theater. At first, we only spoke when necessary. But our moods gradually improved with each passing store. We haven't spoken much but the silence has become more comfortable now than when we first started. I glance to her beside me and bust out laughing when I see what she is reading.

"What?" She grins at me knowingly.

"Where did you find that?" I nod at the Cosmopolitan magazine in her hand.

"The pharmacy… I saw it and thought I'd catch up on some light reading." She looks at me and we both giggle. "I've already read how to get a beach bod in two weeks and now I am reading eight tricks that will drive my man crazy." She raises her eyebrows suggestively causing me to laugh even harder. When I catch my breath and look back at her, I notice she is no longer laughing. She has a sad look on her face. "I've missed this."

I sigh, "Me too."

Her shoulders slump. "I want you to know that I am trying. Everyone keeps telling me how different you are now. How strong and capable you are. And I am trying to see it, I am. But the other night, when Carol told me the story about how you and Noah saved her and Daryl from the van on the bridge… that is all it was to me, a story. It was like she was talking about someone else. When I look at you, I still see my little sister who use to follow me around and cry when she got the smallest bump or bruise. But I want you to know I really am trying. It's just hard."

"I know you are… but thanks."

"Y'know I am kinda glad Rick asked you and Daryl to come along, because I will get to see for myself what a badass you are now."

Not sure what to say, I just smile at her. Then finally reply with, "I love you Mags."

"I love you too." She opens her arms and pulls me into a hug.

After a few minutes of letting her hold me, I pull away. "So, what else does Cosmo say?"

"Well…" she says saucily, "here is an article about Ryan Reynolds."

"That is something I wonder about…"

"What?"

"Celebrity walkers." I admit. She laughs, and I join in. I feel like for the first time in a long time we are on the same page again. It's a good feeling to have my sister back. With our giggle boxes turned over we dismiss the guys as they walk up to the car.

"What's so funny?" Glenn inquires as he approaches.

"Beth and I were just discussing celebrity walkers." Glenn just shakes his head and Daryl scoffs.

"We did pretty good. What about y'all? Did you find any cars?" I ask.

"Yeah, we found a van and parked it outside the grocery store. Hop in, we will drive over there." Maggie and I hop off the hood and get in the sedan.

The grocery store wasn't very big, but big enough we have to split off into pairs in order to cover the whole store quickly and safely. Maggie and Glenn take the entrance doors while Daryl and I take the exit doors. When we walk inside we are directly in front of eight registers. To our left are the books and to our right is the floral desk and slightly behind us was the customer service area. We see Glenn and Maggie on our right as well just past the floral section in what appears to be the produce area of the store.

I grab a cart and Daryl and I make quick work of the middle aisles without speaking a word. We had one this countless times before, but it was always that comfortable silence we typically share. This… this is just awkward. On top of that, it appears everything worth taking was already gone. We did find some batteries and a couple of canned goods that were left behind, but that was all. Daryl mumbled something about us checking the stock room. I quietly follow him to the back of the store, pissed he couldn't just get over himself enough to act normal with me. _We are on a run, we don't have time for him to be acting like a stupid boy who thinks all girls have cooties._

The whole back wall is full of refrigerators and freezers. We see Maggie and Glenn on the other side of the store. "Anything?" Glenn yells at us.

"Naw, not much. Gonna check the stock room." Daryl calls back.

"Sounds like a plan. We will too."

Daryl nods at Glenn. He barely glances at me and jerks his head to the door to our left. As we approach it, I stop at the sound of growling. Daryl must hear them too because halts his movements. Before we can warn Maggie and Glenn, a whole herd comes pouring out the door. "SHIT! RUN!" Glenn yells behind us. We all sprint towards the front of the store. Daryl and I head down the center aisle. We reach the registers only to be cut off by walkers on our left. I can tell we won't make it to our exit in time. Maggie and Glenn are close their entrance with walkers trailing behind them. Daryl and I can't get out that way either.

Glenn stops in front of the doors and looks at us with sad eyes. "Jus' go! We'll find a way out!" Daryl yells at him. Daryl and I draw our crossbows and stand back to back surveying our surroundings. "There!" He yells and points at a door next to the customer service area. On the other side of the door is a mirror reflecting the cash registers and the horde of walkers quickly closing in on us. I shoot the nearest walker and run at the door. Daryl gets there first and discovers it's locked. "Cover me!" He pulls out his swiss army knife and starts picking the lock. I turn and shoot a walker that is too close for comfort.

"Just bust the door in!" I yell shooting another walker right through the eye.

"Can't. We don't know what is on the other side. If I do, then we may not have something to block the door with and then we'd be screwed." I reload and shoot another.

"We're screwed either way if you don't get that damn door open." The walkers are getting closer and I am running out of ammo.

"Got it." I hear the door open behind me. I sling my crossbow and hit the nearest walker in the jaw. I see Maggie and Glenn, out the corner of my eye, leave the building as Daryl grabs my arm and throws me through the door. He quickly shuts it and we are standing in a narrow hallway. There are two doors in the hallway. One on our left, further down the hall, that I believe heads to the customer service counter. The one to our right, closest to us, reads 'Office.' Daryl tries that door and it opens with ease. "In here."

The office is simple. It has one desk with some file cabinets behind it. Two chairs facing the desk, some bookcases along the walls, and a big window which would be looking out over the registers but instead all I see are walkers. As I look out the window, I become confused, the walkers don't seem to see us. Then I remember the mirror.

"There." Daryl says as he finishes barricading the door with a bookshelf. I glance over at him and watch as he looks around. "Two-way mirror." He notes aloud. He looks at me as I plop myself in the desk chair. _Sure, now you look at me._ Now that we are safe, that anger towards him begins to creep back to the surface. I roll my eyes at him as he sits down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He rubs his chin and then looks in my direction again. After a few minutes, he clears his throat, "We should be fine in here for a while. Glenn and I have been in this kind of situation 'fore. All we have ta do is wait. Either he'll figure out some way to distract 'em or they will clear out enough for us ta get out of here, so don't get too comfortable."

I don't look at him as he speaks or acknowledge that he has spoken to me. I simply doodle on a notepad that I have picked up. "Ya hear me?" He asks forcefully. I just nod and continue doodling. He huffs loudly, clearly annoyed. _Good now you know how it feels._ I know it's rude and childish, but I don't care. I am done being nice. I'm just treating him the way he has been treating me. "Ya ignoring me or somethin'?" His sneers.

That is it. The final straw. My eyes snap to his and I glare at him. "What, now you're talking to me all the sudden?"

He growls and anger flashes through his eyes. A long time ago, that look use to scare me, but now I just stare back at him with equal intensity. "Dammit Beth. We ain't got time for this shit."

"Oh really? Well it looks to me like we got nothing, but time. In case you haven't noticed we are stuck here. Just me and you. No one else to overhear. We might as well talk about the elephant in the room. If you ask me, it is the perfect time." I hiss.

He stands, his body is rigid. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?!" My voice rises, and I stand too. "What do I want from you? I want you to stop acting like a dick and quit ignoring me. I want you to talk to me. Hell, I want you to look at me because you haven't in two days. I want you to get your head out of your ass, be a man and admit that we kissed. I want to know you felt about it. Say something. Anything. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you think it was a huge mistake and you want us to go back to being just friends?" I take a deep breath and am running out of steam. I try to keep my voice steady, but it falters. "I want to know what I mean to you, Daryl… because I am done trying to figure it out."

I watch him closely and can see the internal war play on his face. He finally has a look of defeat when he says, "You know I ain't good at this shit…"

"You don't have to be good at it. You just have to tell me how you feel." He just stares at me. The room is filled with that weird, awkward silence again. I can hear the walkers pound on the hallway door. It sounds like they are easing up some now that we are out of sight and our scent is dissipating. Daryl, though stays frozen in front of me. I get frustrated again. "Dammit Daryl, just tell me how you feel." Once again, I am met with silence. I wait for a few more minutes. I look at him, begging with him with my eyes to just say something. But he doesn't. I look away and sigh, "Just forget it. I don't know why-"

All the sudden, he takes two big strides and his lips are on mine cutting me off mid-sentence. He kisses me hard and presses his body against mine. I feel the need in his kiss, the want. My mind goes blank and I am consumed with all things Daryl. The way his lips and tongue feel as they dance with mine. The way his strong hands are holding me to him. One hand cupping my face and the other gripping my waist. The way he smells, filling my nose with the scent of leather and tobacco. When he pulls away, we are both breathless. When he speaks his voice is husky, "I didn't hate it."


	16. Chapter 16: Together

**Author's Note: Hello loves. This chapter is a little shorter but I felt it was important to end the chapter where I did otherwise it would be a really long one. I hope you enjoy being that this is a fluff chapter. The next chapter will probably take some time to write, so I do not know when my next update will be. I am toying with an idea for this story and I am unsure whether I should do it or not. If I do, then it will completely derail this story from the show. I may not do it and make that idea it's own story all together being that it would be a huge twist for this story. I'm not sure yet, we will see. Thank you everyone for the reviews and kind words. Let me know what you think of this chapter and whether you think I should incorporate my idea or not.**

"I didn't hate it." His chest rises as he takes another deep breath. "And I don't wanna be jus' friends."

His eyes search mine for some kind of a reaction. It takes me a second to process what just happened and what he just said. _I didn't hate it._ The kiss. Well that is a relief. His thumb gazes my cheek and I realize he is still waiting for me to say something. I finish replaying his words in my head. _And I don't wanna be jus' friends._ "Then what is stopping you?"

He takes his hands off me and takes a tiny step back. He looks down at the floor like he is almost ashamed. He doesn't say anything for a long moment. "I'm scared." It is barely a whisper but I hear it all the same.

"Of what?"

"Of this." He replies with his head still down as he takes my hand in his. Then he brings his gaze up to meet mine. "Of you."

I'm taken aback. "Of me?" I say with a chuckle. Why on earth would he be scared of me? The thought is so preposterous. "I thought you weren't afraid of nothin'."

"Everyone's afraid of somethin'." He says sincerely.

"I get why you are scared of this," I rub my thumb on the back of his hand, "but why are you scared of me?"

"Well I ain't exactly scared of _you_ … I- You-" He shakes his head and starts over. "Beth, you mean… everything… to me. And that… that scares the shit out of me. I ain't never done nothing like this 'fore. The closet thing I've ever had to a relationship is when I hooked up with the same girl two nights in a row outside some bar Merle drug me to." He lets go of my hand and I instantly miss it. "I ain't never wanted to _try_ with someone b'fore. There wasn't no one I ever cared to try _with._ So… I don't know what the hell I'm doin' or where we go from here."

"I don't know either. It ain't like I got tons of experience with relationships either. I've had two boyfriends my entire life and one of them barely even counts. Zach and I were together for… what... a month, before he died? And Jimmy… he was my high school boyfriend, but he never took me on an actual date. Any 'dates' we had were chaperoned 'cause Daddy never would let us be alone together. It wasn't until after everything, Daddy was distracted with the walkers thinking that they were sick, that Jimmy and I were actually able to be like a real couple. And that only lasted for a couple of months. But what I felt for him is nothing like what I feel for you. I'm scared too. And that's okay… we can figure it out together."

He looks at me beneath his hair and nods. I give him a smile and take a step closer to him. He's kissed me twice already. It's probably time I return the favor. I stand up on my toes and press my lips to his. The kiss is slow and easy. No heat. No passion. Just a shy simple kiss but it is nice all the same. He pulls away with a confused look on his face. "So, that's it? You're- you're my girl, just like that?"

"Yeah. Just like that." I smile at him again. "And you're my man for as long as you want to be."

He blushes a little and his lips twitch upward for a split second. "So… uh, should we tell the others?"

"I don't see a reason to. It's not like we would be telling them something they didn't already know or suspect." He hums in agreement. "But I should probably tell Maggie."

"A'right. Just so you know, I ain't into all that PDA shit like Maggie and Glenn."

"I figured and I don't care. As long as you show me a little affection when we are alone, I will be happy."

He frowns at that. "I'll try."

I laugh softly. "Daryl, you don't have to try. You may not realize it, but you are pretty affectionate all on your own. Just do what feels natural and we will be fine." Suddenly, we hear a loud, abrupt noise in the distance. We whip our heads in the direction of the sound and watch as the walkers in front of the two-way mirror lose interest in us and meander towards the noise. "Sounds like the calvary just arrived." I look back at him watching the walkers. Before I can help myself, I lean up and kiss his cheek. "Come on, let's go."

We exit quietly out the the office and into the hallway. Daryl leds us out into the store which is nearly empty of walkers now. The pathway to door we originally entered in is most clear and we swiftly and silently take out the three walkers in our way. Daryl shoots them and I follow behind him collecting the bolts. The sun is bright when we exit the store making my eyes squint. Immediately, I see the van pull up a few feet away right in front of us. Glenn is in the driver's seat and I don't see Maggie which worries me. Before I can become too concerned, the back-door swings open revealing Maggie. "Come on." Daryl hops in first with me right behind him. As soon as we are inside, Glenn speeds away as I shut the door.

"Took ya long 'nough." Daryl huffs.

"Careful Dixon. Next time I'll leave your sorry ass." Glenn retorts.

"Nah, you'd miss me t'much."

Maggie turns around in the passenger's seat, "Well you're in a better mood."

Daryl's face hardens and I can see a blush creeping up on the tips of his ears. Quickly, I distract them with more pressing matters. "So where is the car? I noticed it was no longer parked in front of the store."

"We used it to get away. It is parked serval streets over. I'll drop y'all off and you can follow us back." Glenn looks in the rearview at us. "Unless… you guys want to make a pit stop." Maggie hands Daryl and pamphlet. I can't read what it says from my seat. "We found this in the glove box and wanted to see what you guys thought?"

"It's on the way. What do you think?" Daryl says as passes it to me. _The Vine Food Bank: Grand Opening._

"It is local and was new which means many people may not had known about it. I'd say it is worth a look."


End file.
